Encuentros y desencuentros
by alemar107
Summary: Hola: Hermione y Ron tienen vidas separadas, el casamiento de Ginny y Harry los a hacer reencontrarse luego de mucho tiempo. Bss
1. Chapter 1

Principio del formulario

Books » Harry Potter » **Encuentros y desencuentros**

Final del formulario

Author: Alemar107

Rated: M - Spanish - General/Romance - Reviews: 113 - Published: 05-11-09 - Updated: 07-05-09

id:5055313

Final del formulario

 **Encuentros y desencuentros**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **CARAMELITO**

Hermione acababa despertarse, se encontraba acostada, mirando el blanco techo de la habitación. En cinco días tendría que volver.

Hacía más de una año y medio que se había ido, el ministerio, haciendo uso de su fama y facilidad para los idiomas la encomendó a ese trabajo en la otra parte del mundo.

Debió mudarse, nada más ni nada menos que a Argentina, era un país maravilloso, totalmente diferente y del cual tenía muy gratos recuerdos.

La gente era sumamente amable y cálida. Al recordar a las personas que había conocido giró la cabeza y observó a Daniel dormido.

Él era uno de los mejores exponentes Argentinos, era guapísimo, simpático, inteligente y confiado. ¿Cómo le decían allí? ¡Ah, si! Canchero. Era canchero, pero también era cálido y apasionado y en menos de tres meses de estar allí comenzaron una extraña relación que ambos sabían, no tenía futuro.

No le costó congeniar con él y debía reconocer que era un amante fabuloso, por supuesto que ella ya no era virgen; había perdido su virginidad hacía mucho tiempo, con una persona que quería mucho, con la cual se encandiló hasta descubrir que su corazón le pertenecía a otro; a aquel con el cual sólo compartió peleas y un apasionado beso que jamás se repitió; pero con tan sólo recordarlo le hacía erizar la piel y sentir mucho más de lo que había sentido, no sólo esa primera y única vez, sino todas las veces que estuvo íntimamente con Daniel.

Suspiró, quisiera que no fuese así, pero ella estaba, lamentablemente, enamorada de otro.

Se levantó y cubrió con su bata, de repente sintió que tiraban de la prenda despojándola de ella y dejándola desnuda. Volteó para ver a Daniel, sonriéndole con ese gesto pícaro.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- Le preguntaba intentando recuperar la ropa infructuosamente.

\- Me gusta verte desnuda - Declaró el chico sentándose en la cama y acomodándose los cabellos castaños.

\- Sabes que me incomoda.

\- No entiendo por qué, caramelito- Hermione sonrió, ese apodo siempre le supuso demasiado dulce, tan propio de él que levantando una ceja, ahora la miraba con sus enormes ojos negros - ¿Qué? Le preguntó Si sos un caramelo de dulce de leche.

\- Voy a extrañar mucho el dulce de leche - Decía ella.

\- ¿Y a mi no? - Daniel se cruzaba de brazos en un gesto de fingido enojo.

\- ¿A ti también? - La castaña contestaba, tirándose en la cama y dándole un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido.

\- Entonces quedate, no te vayas.

\- Debo irme, mi trabajo aquí terminó, varios meses atrás.

\- Siempre podemos encontrar algo más - Declaraba él intentando convencerla.

\- Es la boda de Harry y Ginny, no puedo fallarles.

\- ¿Tienes que volver? ¿Quieres volver? - Hermione no contestó, por su mente solo se presentaba la figura de Ron, Daniel sonrió - Me había olvidado; todavía lo amás, mirá que sos increíble.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Seguís enamorada de alguien que - Pero el chico hizo silencio, le dio otro beso y se levantó colocándose los calzoncillos que Hermione hizo desaparecer y él la miró sonriente.

\- A mi también me gusta verte desnudo.

\- A diferencia tuya, yo no tengo problema - Y Daniel se paseó por la habitación, tal como Dios lo trajo al mundo - Me vas a extrañar - Bromeaba dirigiéndose al baño, cuando entró, Hermione escuchó la ducha correr y volvió a tenderse en el lecho.

Era cierto, lo iba a extrañar, Daniel era genial, lamentaba con todo el alma no estar enamorada de él, lo quería, de eso no había dudas, pero su corazón continuaba perteneciendo a Ronald Billius Weasley.

Recordó que fue su silencio lo que la motivó a marcharse.

Aprovechó la oportunidad de irse, porque él no daba señales de decidirse a comenzar una relación con ella, y ella tenía su orgullo, no iba a permitirle que jugara con sus sentimientos si él no le correspondía así que estuvo muy feliz de poder huir.

Lo que más le dolió era que él no hizo nada por detenerla y nunca, en ninguna de sus escasas cartas le decía algo significativo.

Sabía por Harry y Ginny que luego de casarse George con Angelina comenzó su carrera de auror y pronto se recibió comenzando a trabajar en el ministerio, y que era excelente.

Ahora ella regresaría y de seguro se lo cruzaría en el trabajo a diario.

¡Qué tonterías decía! Se lo cruzaría antes de tiempo.

El casamiento de Harry y Ginny sería una prueba de fuego.

Debía volver, de lo contrario Harry la apresaría y luego Ginny la mataría como a un vil mortífago, era la madrina del casamiento y no podía fallarles, pero de seguro que si no fuera por ello demoraría aún más su vuelta.

Unas gotas de agua en su rostro la sacaron de sus pensamientos, Daniel estaba sacudiendo sus cabellos para despertarla de sus pensamientos, con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una bandeja con el desayuno.

\- Disculpa, olvidé de traerlo yo.

\- No hacía falta. ¿Pensando en Inglaterra? - el chico le dio énfasis a la última palabra, ella rápidamente captó el doble mensaje.

\- Si - Suspiró - Y tengo miedo.

\- ¿Miedo?

\- De ya no encajar.

\- No digas pavadas ¿Quién en su sano juicio te rechazaría? - Ella se levantó de hombros - Mirá si no te ubicás, te volves, acá te vamos a recibir con los brazos abiertos.

\- Gracias Daniel.

\- es una lástima- declaraba él

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no sean mis brazos los que quieres abiertos esperándote.

\- Por favor

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé la interrumpía él Nunca mentiste, fui yo el mentiroso.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- porque acepté esta relación casual, pero no pude evitar enamorarme; él que no cumplió fui yo - Hermione lo tomó de la mano.

\- No sé que decir.

\- No digas nada. Pero si ese tarado pelirrojo te lastima, te venís y te quedás conmigo.

\- Cómo me odio por no poder - Hizo una pausa - quedarme.

\- No te lamentes, vos fuiste fiel a tus sentimientos, nunca jugaste conmigo, desde el principio me dejaste bien en claro que estabas enamorada de otro, y yo lo acepté.

\- Yo te quiero - Le declaraba acariciando su mejilla, él se la detuvo y besó la palma de la mano.

\- Si, no lo dudo. Pero también sé que una mujer como vos no puede estar toda la vida con un hombre al que no ame, y ese no soy yo. Tal vez nadie lo sepa, o si, pero a pesar de esa coraza de sabiduría y eficacia, eres todo corazón. Así que ya sabés, si sufrís, te venís y yo te envuelvo en mis brazos ¿Si, caramelito? - Ella asintió, comenzaron a desayunar, Daniel se había convertido en una ayuda fundamental y se odiaba de no poder entregarle su corazón.

¿Qué estaría haciendo el dueño del mismo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **EXPECTATIVA**

Ron ingresaba a la sala de interrogatorios con el prisionero agarrado de la solapa del saco y lo arrojó sobre la silla haciéndose mecer en ella.

\- Te conviene hablar declaraba Harry detrás del pelirrojo él perderá la paciencia en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Harán la parodia del bueno y del malo? Dijo el mortifago y el morocho lanzó un crucio corto pero poderoso.

\- Te equivocas, los dos somos malos, pero él es peor Declaraba Harry señalando a Ron.

El oscuro mago miró al chico, recuperándose del dolor provocado por la maldición, e intentó leer algo en los azules ojos, pero estaban inexpresivos, helados, sin vida, bajó la mirada y dijo

\- Qué necesitan saber.

Ya en la oficina Ron completaba el informe.

\- ¡Muy buena la pista de hoy!

\- Si Harry, pero todavía hay que verificar que sea cierta.

\- ¿Y el positivismo Weasley? Le decía el morocho cruzándose de brazos, pero él sabía muy bien cuando ese positivismo se había ido, esperaba que pronto, el anterior carácter de su amigo regresara, no era que no le agradaba la seguridad, casi mecánica, con la actuaba Ron, todo lo contrario, pero extrañaba a el Ron que se reía, que se burlaba y que cometía torpes errores, muchas veces para darle seguridad. Ahora estaba más que tranquilo, tenía a una máquina como compañero, pero le dolía en el alma verlo sin vida y también sabía que Hermione estaba igual; mejor acompañada, pero igual.

\- ¿No tenías cosas que hacer? Le preguntaba su amigo sentado en el escritorio.

\- ¡Si! ¿En realidad no tienes problemas en completar el reporte tu solo?

\- Ve Harry, te lo he dicho tres veces, además si no estás para la prueba del traje de novio mi hermana me matará. Harry sonrió, pensando que era un chiste, pero ninguna sonrisa salía de los labios de Ron.

\- Gracias Dijo simplemente meneando la cabeza y se marchó.

Ron completó el reporte, ya sólo le quedaba revisarlo para entregarlo a los archivos.

El pelirrojo observó la oficina, se aseguró de haberse quedado solo y luego de comprobarlo abrió el tercer cajón de su escritorio, allí tenía guardada la foto de ella.

Por primera vez sus ojos reflejaron calor y vida para luego cerrar el cajón de un golpe y volver a su gélida actitud.

Hermione regresaría en dos días, sus latidos se aceleraron recordando cuando ella se marchó.

Le había dejado una nota con el horario de partida del vuelo de avión, se iba a ir por un tiempo al extranjero y él no quería, pero tampoco sabía como hacer para detenerla; meneaba la cabeza, como le hubiese gustado tener la experiencia y seguridad ahora, hacía un año y medio atrás, pero no, era inmaduro, inseguro y un tremendo estúpido.

Ya no era ni inmaduro, ni inseguro, aunque, según Ginny continuaba siendo un estúpido por no ir a buscarla.

Pero él había ido a detenerla, sólo Harry lo sabía, sólo Harry conocía la verdad, nadie más.

Él había ido a impedir que se fuera, pero llegó tarde y se quedó con la mano sobre el frio vidrio, viendo como el avión partía y con una declaración inconclusa.

Pero Ginny tenía razón, él pudo ir tras ella. Aunque no era del todo fácil, ya que en ese entonces no podía dejar a George y demás cosas que pesaban en su mente. Pero también se le cruzaba por la mente el por qué ella se había ido, si tanto lo quería, por qué huyó en lugar de enfrentarlo.

Sabía que gran parte de la culpa la tenía él por no haber dicho nada en tantos meses antes que ella se fuera y luego fue tarde; al principio pensó que sólo eran tres meses, que les haría bien, para saber que realmente se amaban y no podían vivir uno sin el otro.

Pero los tres meses, se hicieron seis, luego un año y él con sus deberes en la tienda y su curso de auror y luego el silencio y luego Daniel; la tristeza se convirtió en furia.

Tantas interrogantes, tanto silencio y se decidió a intentar olvidarla, cosa que fue imposible.

Y en el proceso se ganó algunas buenas amigas pero también algunas enemigas.

Las mujeres eran ahora tan predecibles, pero cuando comenzó a descubrirlas eran una caja de sorpresas, y cometió muchos errores, pero nunca mintió, nunca les prometió nada a ninguna y pronto aprendió a manejar las situaciones íntimas con propiedad e integridad.

Había cometido bastantes equivocaciones, pero ahora era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa o tal vez lo mejor sería no hacer nada, esa duda era la que más le carcomía.

\- Hola Ron Levantó la vista.

\- Hola Celia Saludó a la rubia frente a él.

\- ¿Tienes planes? Era una especie de frase clave entre ellos, lisa y llanamente significaba ¿pasamos la noche juntos?

Ron sonrió, sólo él desconocía el efecto de esa sonrisa en las mujeres, era extremadamente sensual y ella creyó que esa noche tendría suerte.

\- Tengo planes Lo cual significaba no, no pasaremos la noche juntos.

\- Es una pena Se lamentaba ella acercándose al escritorio.

\- ¿Tú eres mi amiga, no? Le preguntó Ron, ella asintió, era verdad, debía reconocer que Ron era un excelente amante pero aún mejor persona y amigo y bastó mirarlo para darse cuenta lo que pasaba por la mente.

\- ¿Cuándo llega?

\- Pasado mañana. No hacía falta nombres

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? Ron intentó definir en una sola palabra lo que sentía pero al no poder definirse simplemente acotó

\- Expectante

\- ¿Qué esperas encontrar?

\- Definiciones.

\- ¿Y si no las encuentras?

\- Significa que deberé replantear mi vida Celia se alzó de hombros; la llegada de Hermione Granger significaba una sola cosa para ella, que Ron ya no iba a estar más disponible y debía seguir el juego con otros de sus conocidos, pero le alegraría saber que él encontró la felicidad, se lo merecía.

Ella valoraba mucho su amistad, además siempre fue honesto al igual que ella, ninguno buscaba compromisos; ella ya había experimentado el matrimonio.

Se había casado con un mago de sangre pura, tal cual ella, que resultó ser un maldito mortífago, y al notar que ella no era seguidora de Voldemort intentó matarla; por suerte fue más ágil y ella terminó dándole muerte. Después de esa experiencia no quería saber nada con el compromiso o matrimonio.

\- Que tengas suerte. Te voy a extrañar.

\- Seguiremos siendo amigos Confirmó Ron.

\- No será lo mismo Sonrió Celia pícaramente.

\- Tal vez te equivoques y ella

\- Te conozco, no descansarás hasta que te diga que sí, y si ella llegara a tardar más de veinte minutos en aceptarte solo demuestra una cosa.

\- ¿Qué no me ama? Celia rió.

\- No, mi querido. Que es una estúpida engreída y no te merece. Adiós Ron Y se marchó dejando al pelirrojo pensativo.

En dos días estarían frente a frente, por su mente pasaban las palabras precisas que debía decirle y lo que debía hacer. Aunque no sabía si esa seguridad que lo caracterizaba con otras mujeres se iba a presentar junto a ella.

Hermione lo inhibía, lo hacía sentir inseguro, lo hacía parecerse un niño. Nunca podía adelantarse a lo que por su mente pasaba, ella era inteligente y madura.

¿Por qué sentirse menos? ¡No! Él era igual que ella, habían pasado por los mismos peligros y pruebas y los habían superado.

Al salir a la calle, el frío goleó en su rostro haciéndolo caer a la realidad.

La única forma de sentirse completo y seguro era al lado de ella y Celia tenía razón, esta vez no iba a permitir que se escapara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

DECISIONES

El día de la boda llegó, él parecía sereno y calmo, pero la procesión iba por dentro además, al lado de Harry cualquiera parecería tranquilo.

Su amigo iba y venía como un león enjaulado e intentó relajarlo.

\- Han practicado la ceremonia más de diez veces. ¿Puedes estar tranquilo?

\- Pero hoy es hoy Decía Harry Hoy es el día.

\- Cálmate, todo va a salir perfecto.

Ambos se acercaron al altar y entonces él pudo observar por primera vez a Hermione, ya que no hubo oportunidad antes de hacerlo.

El vestido de madrina era impactante, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, y ese tono aguamarina le resaltaba su bronceado, de repente él comenzó a temblar.

Harry lo tomó del brazo, sacándolo de su expectación y le dijo

\- Allí está tu hermana ¿No es hermosa?

\- Si amigo le sonrió viendo como su pequeña hermana entraba tomada del brazo de su padre.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y emotiva, ya estaban todos en la recepción y él intentaba infructuosamente verla sentado en su mesa; varias compañeras del Ministerio lo invitaron a bailar, pero él se negó amablemente, cuando se disponía a levantarse para buscarla alguien tocó su hombro, viró el rostro y la vio, sonriente, junto a él.

\- ¿bailas? Le preguntó y sin contestar se puso de pie y juntos fueron a la pista de baile.

Todo lo que tenía planeado, había desparecido, tal cual lo predijo.

\- ¿Todo bien? preguntó

\- Si. ¿Y tú?

\- Bien Contestó pero eso no marchaba, parecían dos extraños saludándose. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Estaba frente a la mujer de su vida!

\- ¡Mi amor! Entonces gritó ella soltándose de sus brazos y dirigiéndose a un muchacho de penetrantes ojos negros y rasgos latinos - ¡Pudiste llegar! Se acercaron y besaron, luego de la mano de ese extraño se dirigió a él y los presentó.

\- Ron, él es Daniel, mi esposo.

Ron se despertó, estaba traspirado y aún la última palabra le rondaba por su mente.

\- "Mi esposo, mi esposo"

¡No! Hermione jamás haría algo así, ni a él, ni a sus padres, ni a nadie.

Fue al baño, se enjuagó la cara, era la peor pesadilla que había tenido en mucho tiempo, luego de superar las posteriores a la guerra.

Regresó a su dormitorio y observó la hora, las cuatro y media; ya no tenía sentido dormir; fue a la cocina, se preparó un café y se acercó al ventanal. Fuera todo era oscuridad, cortada tímidamente con las luces de las calles que apenas iluminaban.

Mañana era el día y él ya se había decidido.

Se negaba a seguir solo, ella era la mujer de su vida y él era total y exclusivo de ella, ya que ninguna otra había llegado a su corazón, que le pertenecía a Hermione únicamente.

Comenzó a planear cuidadosamente todos los pasos a seguir, debía ir con cuidado, ella no era una mujer cualquiera, era especial.

Pero tampoco era cuestión de esperar demasiado, debía sacarse las dudas pronto, de lo contrario enloquecería.

Le plantearía la situación de a poco y le declararía sus sentimientos y esperaría que ella lo correspondiese.

Aunque no era cuestión de rogar, él tenía también su orgullo y no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

Dejó la taza de café apoyada sobre una mesa y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

¿Cómo actuar?

Directo y avasallante.

Cuidadoso y delicado.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el último día que estuvo con ella.

\- ¿Cómo que te irás? Le había dicho.

\- Es una tarea que me encomendó el ministro.

\- Pudiste haberte negado.

\- ¡Ron! ¿Negarme a una orden del ministro? ¡Te has vuelto loco! Y sí, estaba loco, loco por ella pero no sabía como decírselo, perdió un año mientras ella estaba en Hogwarts, el debía reemplazar en cierta forma a Fred, cosa que le era muy difícil y ninguno tenía tiempo.

Luego de ella recibirse se fue con sus padres a un viaje, era lógico, nada pudo hacer o decir.

Harry siempre le reprochaba porque no le escribía, pero eso no era lo suyo.

Incluso su amigo, había solucionado las cosas con Ginny, pero Harry era Harry, era más confiado; además Ginny nunca dudó en demostrarle lo que sentía.

Harry había derrotado a Voldemort y todas las enseñanzas que recibió, todo lo que vivió lo hicieron más decidido.

Él continuaba siendo un tonto, flojo e insensible; para cuando se decidió, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Y no hizo nada, ella se marchó, George se casó con Angelina y juntos manejaron la tienda y él se dedicó de lleno a su carrera de auror.

Se mantenía ocupado o pretendía estarlo, porque la verdad estaba dolido; luego de varios meses comenzó a frecuentar a otras chicas, poco a poco adquirió experiencia, algunas desastrosas, otras no tanto, pero cada vez estaba más seguro.

Incluso bromeaba con Harry, ya que él estaba comprometido con Ginny y pronto lo superó en cuestiones sentimentales.

Aunque jamás logró tener con nadie lo que Harry y Ginny tenían; ese mirarse y saber lo que el otro pensaba, esa complicidad.

Y al verlos juntos la recordaba y maldecía.

Una vez recibido se abocó de lleno a su trabajo, era excelente, incluso muchos decían mejor que Harry, pero él no les creía.

Luego Angelina se embarazó y George le pidió si podía darle una mano.

Prácticamente trabajaba veinticuatro por siete, su madre lo retaba por sus ausencias, pero lo cierto era que se escudaba en esas obligaciones, ya que al estar en familia le recordaba a Hermione y le dolía.

Y ahora la tendría frente a él y debía hacer lo correcto.

Pero como era de esperarse, nada salió como lo esperaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

UN INMADURO Y UNA INSENSIBLE

\- ¿No puede ir alguien más? Le preguntaba a Harry por tercera vez.

\- Ron, por favor bufaba su amigo ya te expliqué, Ginny y Molly tienen prueba de vestido; Arthur y yo tenemos una importante reunión en el ministerio, hoy es tu día franco

\- Pero tengo una reunión con algunos empresarios muggles por cuestiones de la tienda.

\- Yo hablé con George, y él confirmó esa reunión para después de las seis, llegarás a tiempo.

\- ¿Y sus padres?

\- No los encontré, aparentemente están en un congreso o algo así explicó; Ron ya lo sabía ya que hablaba seguido con ellos.

\- ¿Hay que ir a recibirla?

\- ¡Ron! Le gritó Harry

\- Está bien, está bien suspiró resignado iré a recoger a Hermione al aeropuerto.

\- Gracias Le decía Harry desapareciendo por la chimenea.

Bebía un café, sentado en una butaca de la sala de espera, había aprendido a manejarse en el mundo muggle a la perfección con ayuda de Harry, pero además jamás perdió contacto con Jane y Edgar, los padres de Hermione con los cuales se encontraba siempre que podía.

Miró el reloj, el vuelo se había demorado, menos mal que lo previó y ya estaba preparado y vestido para la reunión.

Iba a encontrarse con unos empresarios muggles para que Sortilegios entrara en producción para que accedieran a los no magos; principalmente la pirotecnia, en principio y luego algunas bromas que permitió el ministerio.

Era algo revolucionario, pero gracias a los contactos de Harry y él en el ministerio y a la invaluable ayuda de los padres de Hemrione Sortilegios Weasley iba a entrar al mundo muggle.

Escuchó el arribo del vuelo de ella y se acercó a la línea de recepción de pasajeros. Echó un rápido vistazo; había una pareja de ancianos, un par de chicas, un muchacho, una mujer con un bebé en brazos y un pequeño aferrado a su pierna, y varios choferes con carteles en alto mostrando diferentes apellidos.

Las puertas de abrieron y los pasajeros comenzaron a salir, estaba tan nervioso que ya no prestaba atención a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La vio acercarse, vestía un jean y remera, sostenía una campera de cuero negro y portaba un bolso de mano.

Hermione miraba lentamente alrededor, sus ojos se posaron en él que levantó la mano, sonrió y la saludó. Frenó en seco, calculó que iría Harry y Ginny, sus padres o incluso Arthur y Molly a buscarla, pero la última persona que creyó ver allí era a Ron; aunque era lo que quería, incluso lo había soñado, pero el sueño se convirtió en pesadilla cuando lo vio al lado de Lavander que lo sostenía del brazo con una panza de siete meses de embarazo.

La buscó, pensando que su mal sueño se había hecho realidad pero él estaba solo y volvió a mirarlo.

Estaba fantástico, vestía un traje gris topo, camisa inmaculada blanca y una corbata gris plata con manchas celestes que resaltaban su cabello; prolijamente peinado dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos. Además tenía una gabardina negra, un maletín de cuero negro y unos lustrosos zapatos de igual color y material que el maletín.

\- ¡papa! ¡Papito! Los gritos de un niño de unos cuatro añitos la sacó de su inmovilidad, observó como el pequeño se encaramaba a los brazos de un hombre que luego cargándolo se acercaba a una dama con un bebé y se deban un cálido y suave beso en los labios.

Ella, por su parte se acercó lentamente y al llegar a su lado saludó

\- Hola Intentaba sonar relajada

\- Hola Contestó él dame tu bolso, mejor ponte la chaqueta, afuera hace frío, recuerda que aquí estamos en invierno. ¿Tienes alguna maleta que retirar?

\- No, la envié mágicamente Contestaba perpleja por la seguridad y verborrea de él, mientras se ponía la campera.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos. ¿A dónde te llevo?

\- A la casa de mis padres.

\- ¿Tienes las llaves o puedes aparecerte, por qué ellos no están?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Tienen un congreso en Liverpool. Llegan mañana.

\- No tengo las llaves y hay una protección para apariciones. No tengo donde quedarme. Iré a un hotel.

\- ¿Y que mi madre me mate por dejarte en un hotel? Ambos rieron, pero en realidad esa situación se les hizo incómoda. Al abrirse las puertas automáticas el frío los golpeó haciendo que Hermione retrocediera y él sin dudarlo la sostuvo de los hombros, haciéndola estremecer aún más y se miraron Puedes quedarte en mi casa, tengo un cuarto de huéspedes Ni él creía que se había atrevido a invitarla y ella no salía de la sorpresa de que él le pidiera que se fuera a su departamento Llegaré tarde ya que tengo una reunión y de seguro me demoraré mucho, mañana vas a la casa de tus padres. Te diría que puedo llevarte a la madriguera, pero mamá y Ginny la han ocupado con todas las cosas de la boda, ya que la casa de los chicos aún no está terminada y es un caos, imagino que estarás cansada del largo viaje. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella estaba perdida, se dejaba prácticamente empujar por él al estacionamiento mientras las palabras le llegaban como en cámara lenta a su cerebro.

\- Si hambre Llegó a decir.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que no te acostumbras a tu idioma natal ¿O en Argentina se habla poco? Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, le estaba demostrando que era más maduro y responsable, Ron estaba seguro y confiado y le sonrió.

Hermione respondió a esa sonrisa que la desestabilizó otra vez. ¿Él lo estaba haciendo adrede? ¿Sabía el poder de esa sonrisa? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Ella no era así! Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

\- No quiero incomodar ni en la madriguera ni a ti.

\- A nadie molestarías Contestó soltándola y sacando unas llaves del bolsillo de su gabardina.

Abrió la puerta de un coche, la hizo subir y luego viró para apearse él al carro.

\- ¿Es tuyo? - Le preguntó Hermione

\- Si, me es cómodo, desaparecerme no es lo mío, aunque ya lo hago muy bien no me gusta, suelo utilizarlo mucho y me agrada ¿Te gusta?

\- es muy lindo y confortable. Contestó aunque no había visto ni el color ni la marca.

\- ¿Vienes a mi departamento?

\- Si Contestó intentando ajustar el cinturón de seguridad infructuosamente sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

\- Tiene una pequeña falla Le explicaba él, cruzándose delante de ella y estirando la cinta la abrochó.

Ron levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, instintivamente miró sus labios que apenas se abrían.

Sería tan fácil besarla allí, estaban tan cerca, pero bajó la vista, se sentó correctamente, ajustó su cinturón, encendió el auto y se marcharon.

\- No vivo muy lejos, así que estaremos en algunos minutos.

\- ¿Con quien te reúnes? preguntó Hermione para no mantener por mucho tiempo el silencio que se la hacía más embarazoso.

\- Con unos empresarios. ¿No sabías que Sortilegios va a ingresar al mercado muggle?

\- ¿Sortilegios? ¿No trabajas para el departamento de aurores?

\- Si, lo hago. Pero al quedar Angelina embarazada George pidió mi ayuda ya que debe estar en reposo.

\- Que buena noticia, no sabía del embarazo.

\- Si, todos estamos contentos. Fue un poco raro que ellos se casaran, ya que ella era la novia de Fred, pero con verlos se puede ver que se aman y son felices. George no puede olvidar a Fred, pero entre los dos se ayudan mucho. Creo que eso es lo importante, los dos se acompañan uno al otro, nunca se separaron, compartieron el dolor de la pérdida de Fred, y luego, en lugar de tomar caminos separados, decidieron afrontar sus sentimientos y unirse. ¿Valientes, no?

Hermione lo miró, pero Ron continuaba con la vista al frente.

\- ¿Eso que significa? preguntó levantando el tono.

\- Nada, que afrontaron su dolor, sus dudas, sus miedos, juntos y ahora están unidos y esperando un hijo. ¡Eso! ¡Eso significa! ¿No es verdad? Ron apretaba las manos al volante las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control.

\- Creo que estás desplazando

\- ¿Desplazando qué? La interrumpió, ya todo estaba perdido - ¡Yo no me marché a otro país, con un océano de por medio! ¡Escapando! ¿No será que te sientes aludida por el comentario? ¿No serás tú la que desplazas?

Y allí estaban otra vez, a pesar de tantas estrategias planeadas, a pesar de tantas palabras pensadas, a pesar de tanto tiempo de separación, a pesar de la dolorosa distancia, a pesar de sus sentimientos; la pelea nacía, era parte de ellos, como un motor que los hacía avanzar.

\- ¡Yo no me siento identificada con lo que dices! ¡Y si vas a ser tan cortés mejor me voy a un hotel!

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Además ya llegamos! Ron ingresó a un edificio, estacionó el coche en el garaje del mismo.

\- ¡Pero yo no tengo problemas con desaparecerme! Decía Hermione saliendo del coche una vez que estacionó.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡La desaparición es una de tus mejores virtudes! Gritaba él imitándola y dando un fuerte portazo.

\- ¡Ron!

\- ¿Hermione?

\- Al parecer no has cambiado nada. Me confundió tu traje elegante. ¡Pero cinco minutos de conversación fueron suficientes para darme cuenta que eres el mismo inmaduro!

\- ¡He cambiado! ¡Pero tú sigues siendo la misma insensible! ¡Pensé que el clima tropical te iba a aclimatar los sentimientos!

Sin darse cuenta se iban acercando.

\- ¿Insensible?

\- ¿Inmaduro?

Y quedaron frente a frente. Ron no lo dudó y tomándola de la nuca la acercó a él hasta estar a milímetros de sus labios y le dijo.

\- Te demostraré lo inmaduro que soy.

\- No Lo corregía ella aferrándose a su cuello Yo te demostraré lo insensible que soy.

Y se besaron desesperadamente ambos cuerpos se juntaron como imanes; pronto sus lenguas batallaban en pugna de ganar una lid que ya tenía ganadores.

\- ¡Te lo dije! Le susurraba Harry agachado y abrazado a Ginny bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

\- Bueno, pero aún no sabemos que pasará, puede ser algo impulsivo.

Entonces Ron alzó a Hermione y sin dejar de besarla ingresaron al elevador de acceso a los departamentos, cuando el mismo se cerró la futura pareja de esposos salieron de su incómodo escondite.

\- ¡Te lo dije!

-¡Me estaba sofocando! Declaraba Ginny pero Harry la miraba pícaramente sonriente - ¿Qué? Ella preguntaba fingiendo una falsa ignorancia

\- He ganado la apuesta.

\- No se vale, tú los conoces de antes. Tú sabías que iban a reaccionar así apenas verse.

\- Debes respetar las apuestas.

\- ¡Bien! le decía la pelirroja Seré tu esclava por una semana.

\- Mi esclava sexual.

\- Shhhh Le decía Ginny Te pueden oír

\- Me tiene sin cuidado

\- ¿Serás bueno? Preguntaba ella acercándosele

\- Seré tan bueno que querrás ser mi esclava por siempre.

\- ya lo soy declaraba besándolo.

\- Y yo lo soy de ti también Confirmaba él abrazándola y haciéndolos desaparecer.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

ENTREGA

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡No me dejes nunca más! Le decía Ron a Hermione besando su cuello apasionadamente,

\- ¡Nunca más me separaré de ti! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Huí como una cobarde!

\- ¡Yo fui el cobarde por no decirte lo que sentía por ti!

\- ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo mi amor!

\- ¡Repítelo!

\- ¡Te amo mi amor! Y ambos se miraron y volvieron a besarse, las ropas fueron cayendo, formando un camino hasta la habitación de Ron.

Y era como Hermione lo suponía, con tan solo besarla, acariciarla él, ella ya se sentía en el paraíso, una corriente eléctrica imbatible e imparable le recorría el cuerpo.

Ron no podía dejar de maravillarse por las millones de sensaciones que invadían su mente, cada vez que la lengua de ella lamía sus labios, cuando mordía su mentón, acariciaba su pecho, o arañaba su espalda.

Las emociones nacían del corazón y se expandían por todo su cuerpo deseándola como nunca deseo a ninguna mujer.

Pero era más que deseo lo que los impulsaba e esa entrega absoluta, era el amor, a pesar de las miles de interrogantes, a pesas de las excusas, a pesar de las culpas, a pesar de todos y de todo; ellos se pertenecían uno al otro sin miramientos.

Ron la recostó sobre su lecho y se colocó sobre ella, era imperioso el sentirse dentro de su cuerpo; ya tendría tempo de demostrarle su experiencia y habilidades, pero ahora sólo quería expresarle que ella le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

La miró profundamente y ella se estremeció, comprendía exactamente lo que esa mirada significaba y se brindó a él, por entera, como nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando él la invadió inmediatamente sintió que ese era el lugar correcto donde estar, que no importaba absolutamente nada, ni los silencios, ni las incertidumbres, ni las huidas, ni las peleas, nada importaba.

Lo único que le daba sentido a su vida era el calor de ese cuerpo que se aferraba al suyo llenándola como nunca nadie lo hizo.

Ron todavía no podía creer que estuviera allí, apoderándose de ella, que siempre le perteneció, y a la cual pertenecía sin nada que empañara esa sensación.

Ella y él; él y ella uno solo desde ese momento y para siempre

Parecía casi un sueño, pero los gemidos, los jadeos, los te amo, el calor que los envolvía, el sudor que en pequeñas gotas surcaban sus pechos, la saliva dejando un rastro brilloso sobre los cuellos, las mordidas marcando sus pieles, todo era real; pero por sobre todo lo más verídico era esa sensación de finalmente estar con la persona correcta.

El más álgido momento se acercaba, él entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella, elevando sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, la poseyó con más fuerza, con más vehemencia, ambos se miraron, en el preciso momento de llegar a su clímax y sin saber como, cada uno sintió lo que el otro experimentaba, era la comunión de los cuerpos, de las almas de dos personas que ya eran sólo una.

Mientras tanto una reunión se llevaba a cabo.

\- ¡Se los dije! Repetía Harry en la madriguera donde Molly, Arthur, los padres de Hermione y la mayoría de los Weasley sentados como podían alrededor de la mesa escuchaban.

\- ¿Estás seguro mi querido? Le preguntaba Molly llevando su mano al pecho esperanzada.

\- tendrían que haberlos visto declaraba Ginny Salieron discutiendo del coche.

\- Totalmente previsible decía Edgar, el papá de Hermione, y todos se echaron a reír.

\- pero luego se besaron ¡Y de que forma! Ginny se abanicaba con la mano dando a entender la calurosa que había sido la escena

\- Ambos tienen temperamentos fuertes decía Molly

\- Pero Hermione es más gritona Bromeaba Charly que había ido para la boda intentando sentarse en una pila de cajas.

\- ¡Sal de ahí! Gritó Molly haciéndolo saltar - ¡eso es frágil!

\- Como verás Charly, un grito a tiempo a veces es fundamental bromeaba Arthur abrazando a su mujer, provocando la risa general.

\- Además, perro que ladra no muerde Decía Jane y todos excepto Harry la miraron interrogantes. Pero al no poder explicarse la dama lo hizo el morocho.

\- Significa que las mujeres pueden gritar como perros, pero en el fondo son dóciles como gatitas.

\- Mira que los gatos también arañan Le decía Ginny acercándosele sorteando varias cajas, ya que Ron era el único que no había mentido y la madriguera era realmente un caos.

Los únicos mentirosos estaban allí, todos confabulados para que la pareja se enfrentara de una vez.

\- ¿Y ahora? Preguntaba Arthur

\- Depende de ellos Decía Harry Sólo ellos pueden decidir por su futuro y espero que lleguen a darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, interrumpido por un estallido en la chimenea por la cual salían Percy y Audrey que sacudiéndose el polvo preguntaban que había sucedido y la conversación se reinició.

En el departamento de Ron, este besaba el rostro, cuello y hombros de Hermione, que se dejaba mimar, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo pegado al de ella abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando su espalda.

\- Te amo.

\- ¿Y tu reunión? preguntó ella preocupada.

\- Esperaba un yo también, no eso reía él.

\- ¡perdóname! Yo también respondía y lo besaba sabes que no puedo dejar de ser responsable, además ya sabes que te amo.

\- pero nunca me cansaré de escucharte decírmelo.

\- Nunca me cansaré de hacerlo, pero tienes tus obligaciones.

\- Es verdad decía él incorporándose y mirando el reloj de su mesa de noche aún es temprano ¿Comemos?

\- Si contestaba ella levantándose, y completamente desnuda preguntarle - ¿Tienes algo más cómodo para ponerme?

\- Si, yo le replicaba él que ya deseaba poseerla nuevamente al verla tan desinhibida y sensual; ella sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior ¿Sabía ella el efecto que eso causaba en él? Se agachó y gateando sobre la cama se dirigía a él, entonces el timbre sonó.

\- ¿esperabas a alguien? Preguntó levantándose nuevamente

\- No Contestaba él imitándola se supone que no estaría aquí se colocó una bata que sacó de su closet y luego giró a verla

\- tengo otra bata en el cuarto de baño al final del pasillo a la izquierda le señaló saliendo de la habitación acompañado por ella.

\- Gracias dijo ella besándolo sensualmente. Él observó como la castaña se dirigía al sanitario y cuando viró a verlo le dijo

\- Me desharé de quien sea, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente.

Ella le sonrió e ingresó en el baño y él fue decidido a abrir la puerta a cumplir con lo dicho sin saber que una sorpresa lo esperaba.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

-¡Stephanie! - Exclamó Ron y la morocha sonrió.

\- Hola Ron. ¿Puedo pasar? Pero ingresó sin esperar permiso. Notó la ropa en el piso pero le restó importancia, ella tenía un as bajo la manga y resultaría la ganadora al final. Sabía que él tenía muchas amantes, pero ella sería su mujer.

\- Estoy ocupado y además tengo una reunión Le dijo el pelirrojo acercándosele y tomándola del brazo la condujo a la puerta con intenciones de que se marche.

\- Ya lo veo Declaró ella soltándose y tomando una prenda femenina del suelo, la revoleó Veo que estas ocupado.

\- Entonces deberás interpretar que te debes ir.

\- Es que tengo algo muy importante que decirte replicaba la chica sentándose nuevamente en el sillón y cruzándose de piernas.

Hemos terminado nuestros encuentros hace más de un mes, creo que ha quedado en claro que no iba más.

Claro para ti, pero nunca esperaste mi opinión.

Sabias que no buscaba nada serio, lo aclaré desde un principio.

Yo te amo.

Lo siento Ron meneaba la cabeza Yo no.

Hermione escuchaba en silencio desde el pasillo, sin comprender como el hombre que hablaba de forma tan fría y calculadora podía ser el mismo que hasta hacia unos instantes le decía que la amaba, continuó atenta a lo que decían para de esa forma no sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Es una pena contestaba la chica pero en su voz no había un dejo de pena, todo lo contrario había un tono de triunfo pero lamentablemente deberás aprender a amarme.

No se aprende a amar, se ama o no, punto Respondía Ron Y yo no te amo, nunca te lo dije, nunca lo diré porque siempre te aclaré, desde el primer día, que no buscaba comprometerme a ese nivel y tú aceptaste, de lo contrario nunca hubiese tenido algo contigo, Stephanie, tu aceptaste, así que te ruego te retires, ya no tiene cabida en mi vida.

Pero que hay de tu hijo Contestó la chica poniendo una de sus manos sobre su vientre. Ron quedó perplejo, no más que Hermione al escuchar esa declaración.

¿Mi qué? Preguntó Ron dando un paso hacia la mujer

Estoy embarazada, espero un hijo. Hermione no sabía que hacer, hasta hacia apenas unos minutos era la mujer más feliz del planeta y ahora todo su mundo se venía abajo, conocía a Ron y sabía que si lo que esa mujer decía era cierto él iba a responsabilizarse, con lo cual la dicha de vivir junto a él podía darse por perdida, pero en medio de esas cavilaciones las carcajadas de Ron la hicieron prestar atención nuevamente.

¿De quién? Lo escuchó decir entre risas

¡Tuyo! ¿De quién más? Respondía Stephanie indignada, pero las risas de Ron se hicieron más sonoras ¡Deja de reírte! Ordenaba la chica Esto es serio.

Por supuesto que sí replicó él y en ese instante las risas cesaron deberías hablar con el verdadero padre de tu hijo, si es que realmente estás embarazada. Contestó volviendo a su postura de hombre de hielo

Estoy embarazada Replicó ya no tan segura Stephanie Y es tuyo. Ron dio otro paso hacia la chica y la tomó de un brazo llevándola a la puerta de ingreso al tiempo de decir

Discúlpame Stephanie, estoy muy ocupado y

¡Ronald Billius Weasley! De repente Hermione decidió intervenir, lo que estaba haciendo Ron era de una bajeza imperdonable y además muy alejada a la persona que ella creía querer ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿No piensas responder por esa criatura? Ron la miró, entre enfadado y divertido, por algunos minutos la observó con admiración y luego dijo

¿Serías capaz de dejarme por algo como esto?

¿esto? ¡Esto! Es un hijo no es una cosa ¡Ron! Hermione estaba cada vez más decepcionada al punto de entrar en lágrimas y parecía como si Stephanie no estuviese allí y es que la chica quedó petrificada al ver nada más y nada menos que a Hermione Granger, vestida con una de las batas de Ron y aparentemente desnuda debajo de esa prenda

Ella no está embarazada, no al menos de mi Contestó Ron muy seguro de lo que decía

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Soy una persona adulta y responsable, y tomo mis precauciones para no tener consecuencias de mis actos, es por ello que siempre realizo un hechizo anticonceptivo. Stephanie abrió los ojos y se sonrojó evidenciando que no sabía de ello dándose cuenta que su plan perfecto tenía muchas falencias.

¿verdad? Preguntaba Hermione

Verdad Respondía Ron. Pero si no estás segura yo

No estoy embarazada De repente dijo Stephanie soltando su brazo del agarre de Ron, ambos la miraron Era mi última jugada para recuperarte, pero Miró a Hermione Tú has regresado y por lo visto Observó las ropas en el suelo no han perdido el tiempo con discusiones.

Hermione bajó la mirada ruborizándose por el comentario, pero luego alzó la cabeza orgullosa, lo que había hecho no la avergonzaba, todo lo contrario, era alo más correcto que había echo en toda su vida.

Adiós Stephanie. Dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la puerta

Se muy bien donde queda la salida lo detuvo la chica Lo siento mucho, mucho Parecía querer acotar algo más pero evidentemente su bochorno era muy grande con lo cual simplemente salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Ron y Hermione, se quedaron en la sala, mirándose sin nada decirse, hasta que ella habló

Aparecerán muchas mujeres más reclamando por la paternidad de sus hijos.

Puede ser, pero ninguna dirá la verdad, soy muy prevenido con respecto a ello, nunca quise ataduras de ningún tipo. Hermione bajó la mirada sintiendo que esa declaración iba también dirigida a ella pero en tres pasos Ron la tuvo en sus brazos Excepto contigo declaró abrazándola fuertemente, tomó con una mano su barbilla para que ella lo mirara Si hay alguien que me puede echar el lazo, esa eres tú Hermione Granger, sólo tú.

La besó, apasionadamente pero a la vez con una candidez que hizo que Hermione se estremeciera, luego sintió que ya no pisaba el piso, lo cual era cierto ya que Ron la había alzado entre sus brazos y la conducía a su habitación.

Así que eres muy codiciado Se burlaba cuando él la depositó en la cama

Si contestó el ufano pero han llegado tarde, yo ya tengo dueña.

¿Si? Preguntó ella coqueta

Si, tú Volvieron a besarse profunda y lentamente, pero entonces el reloj comenzó a sonar, ambos lo miraron, Ron lanzó un soplido y desganado declaró Debo irme, espérame y luego concluimos con lo que estábamos ¿Lo harás?

Tú también eres mi dueño Ronald Weasley Declaró ella, Ron sonrió satisfecho en un santiamén ya estaba vestido y a punto de salir.

Regreso en un par de horas, si necesitas algo puedes pedirlo al encargado, su nombre es Peter, es muy amable y

Imagino que han desfilado muchas mujeres por aquí Simplemente declaró Hermione, Ron asintió apenado No te sientas mal, ella te llevaron a mi, en algún sentido reflexionaba Mi corazón nunca dejó de pertenecerte Hermione.

Ni el mío Ron, ni el mío Dijo ella besándolo dulcemente y prometiéndole que lo iba a esperar.

En cuanto Ron se marchó agradeció que él utilizara un hechizo anticonceptivo, ya que ella se había olvidado de tomar la píldora desde hacía unos días, porque se hallaba muy nerviosa para acordarse de ello y no quería complicar las cosas desde el comienzo.

Estaba asegura de lo que sentía por Ron, no hizo falta verlo en el aeropuerto ella ya lo sabía, pero lo que pudo confirmar no más verlo fue que él sentía lo mismo por ella.

Pero ella era organizada, un paso a la vez, así debía de actuar para que su mundo no se desmoronara, pero Ronadl Weasley la sacaba de contexto, él siempre pensó que era ella la que lo inhibía, pero lo cierto era que frente a él no podía pensar correctamente, y eso siempre le supo atractivo, era un sentimiento liberador, junto a Ron podía sentir que no hacia falta hacer nada, que él simplemente lo solucionaría todo, y ahora, con esa seguridad que demostraba, se lo hacia sentir más.

Sin darse cuenta fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

EL PROBLEMA

Se despertó sintiendo que alguien la apresaba, al girar la cabeza pudo ver la mata de cabellos rojos, que descuidados caían sobre la cara de Ron.

Intentó levantarse sin hacer ruido, pero él apretó más el agarre.

Buen día Le dijo él perdiéndose en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro

¿Buen día? Respondió extrañada

Anoche llegué y estabas durmiendo tan placenteramente que no quise despertarte. ¿Tienes hambre?

Mucha contestó sinceramente pero antes quisiera darme una ducha.

No te preocupes, yo preparo el desayuno mientras de bañas.

No es justo, me ofreces tu casa, lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararte el desayuno.

Bueno, ya veremos como me pagas la estadía Bromeaba él levantándose de la cama.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño, el intenso olor a café inundaba todo el departamento y la llevó directo a la cocina.

Allí Ron terminaba de preparar un suculento desayuno, que incluso incluía tarta de calabaza.

No creas que la preparé yo Le decía al tiempo de colocarla sobre la mesa mamá siempre me trae algunos víveres, pero lo demás lo hice yo mismo. Ella lo miró sorprendida O sí señorita Granger, soy un hombre muy responsable ahora agregaba él corriéndole la silla para que se sentara.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, mientras recordaban cosas de su pasado. El ego de Ron lo llevó a hacer una pregunta que desencadenaría en algo trágico.

Ayer tú digo ¿Por qué tenía que dudar ahora?

¡Vamos pregunta! Lo animaba Hermione aún sin saber lo que quería preguntar pero intuyéndolo.

Tú me pregunto los hombres siempre tenemos dudas - Él no las tenía en su totalidad, había sentido a Hermione vibrar de placer entre sus brazos pero también sabía que las mujeres eran buenas fingiendo, aunque Hermione era diferente quería saberlo todo

Obviamente virgen no era Ron Rió ella animándolo, él acompañó la risa agregando

Me dí cuenta rápidamente, además tu virginidad no era lo que buscaba, a diferencia de Viktor. y aumentó la risa

Pero Víctor no fue el primero Hermione se puso seria al decir ello siendo imitada por Ron

¿Cómo? Siempre pensé, que en cuarto, tú y

Bueno, no viene al caso Ron, el caso es que podemos decir que tienes un once por el esfuerzo Intentó bromear pero él la miraba seriamente.

Si no fue Víctor. ¿Quién? ¿Y cuando?

Creo que no era mi virginidad lo que te importaba.

No, no lo es. Lo aclaró

Entonces no viene al caso continuar con esta charla personal.

Mi debut fue en una casa de mujeres a la cual me llevó Bill, a los 14 años. Fue instructiva, pero nada espectacular. Tu turno.

¡Ron! No estamos en el colegio, ni en un grupo de autoayuda. Pero lo que Hermione no sabía que esa negativa a contestar simplemente le aseguraban a Ron su temor. Ella comenzó a marcharse se la cocina cuando él preguntó.

¿Harry? Hermione se detuvo en seco, meneó la cabeza y giró para mirarlo, no hacía falta confirmar las sospechas de Ron quien comenzó a levantarse de la mesa con cara de total incredulidad Harry ahora afirmaba y ella asentía con la cabeza.

En tercero, cuando nos quedamos juntos en el bosque, esperando que apareciera Snape en el árbol boxeador. Él me confesó que iba a ir a vivir con su tío, que ya no iba a estar más solo, yo le contesté que nunca estaría solo y bueno, lo abrasé y una cosa llevó a la otra. Yo me sentía confundida, no sabía lo que sentía por él, o por ti, luego de esa noche coincidimos en que lo nuestro no podía ser, no hubiese funcionado, no somos más que amigos, casi hermanos.

Yo no me voy acostando con Ginny por ahí. Declaró Ron, su voz denotaba mucha rabia

No entiendo que te sucede

Si lo entiendes, por algo nunca me lo dijiste, ninguno me lo dijo.

No tenía sentido, además nunca te interesó mi primera vez cuando suponías que era con Víctor, porque ahora todo cambia, es lo mismo, no importa, fue hace años luz y nunca más sucedió.

Pero Víctor está en Bulgaria, casado y con dos hijos Declaró Ron Harry aún es soltero y está contigo todos los días.

Tus celos son infundados y sin sentido

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron?

No te incumbía

¿No me incumbía? Se supone que eran mis amigos.

eso era algo muy personal y además nunca más Hermione dudó nunca más algo así se repitió. Me debo marchar Declaró sabiendo que había hablado más de la cuenta, se habían prometido con Harry nunca decirlo, y ella había roto esa promesa. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Ahora quería irse, no podía soportar la mirada inquisitiva de Ron, el cual ahora se empecinaría a llegar hasta el final.

¿Algo así? O sea que no tuvieron nunca más relaciones, pero ¿Qué fue lo que si se repitió? El auror en Ron no tardó en aparecer.

nada Ron, déjalo así. Nada sucedió y punto.

Punto un cuerno.

¡Basta! Le gritó Si no puedes superar el echo que haya perdido mi virginidad con Harry es tu problema, yo no puedo cambiar nada de lo que hice y sería injusta si te mintiera y te dijera que lo cambiaría, porque en ese momento aún no tenía definidos mis sentimientos.

¿Y en la tienda cuando me marché? ¿Los tenías definidos? otra vez dando en el blanco

Cuando tú te fuiste nada sucedió, Harry sabía que amaba a Ginny y yo a ti. Gracias por el desayuno, debo irme, mis padres ya deben haber regresado. Y la muy cobarde desapareció.

Otra vez huía, ¿Como podía ser que había arruinado una mañana perfecta? Ella y su maldita sinceridad a flor de piel.

Y lo peor era que involucraría a Harry en una discusión con Ron, debía de prevenirlo, decirle que sin quererlo había roto su promesa para que él supiera como encarar a Ron, que de seguro iría a verlo y sin dudarlo se apareció en Grimmauld place.

Tocó la puerta y Harry la recibió.

He cometido un enorme error Declaró no más entrar sin preocuparle porque Harry había abierto la puerta y no su elfo. El morocho resopló, al parecer el plan no había funcionado como ellos esperaban.

Hermione, porque no lo consideras, ustedes hacen una pareja perfecta.

Le he dicho a Ron sobre nosotros, en tercero. Harry quedó petrificado. Lo siento, no sé en que demonios estaba pensando. Hermione se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a llorar, Harry se quedó de pie un instante luego se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

está bien Hermione, está bien que él lo sepa, no hemos hecho nada malo, ambos estábamos confundidos con nuestros sentimiento. Lo de la tienda

No se lo dije, pero ahora duda sobre ello, también por mi culpa. Harry quedó pensativo.

Nunca debí besarte en la tienda, eso si fue un error.

Yo no te rechacé.

Pero tú estabas herida por su huida, yo simplemente tenía miedo de morir.

No veo porque nos avergonzamos Harry, no hicimos nada malo, tú no estabas con Ginny y yo estaba aún más lejos de estar con Ron. No entiendo por que lo ocultamos.

Entonces la imponente figura de Ron se apareció desde el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones declarando

Yo tampoco lo entiendo, si no es tan malo. ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Excepto que aún sigan sintiendo algo no por el otro.

Ron Se acercó Harry y el pelirrojo le lanzó un puñetazo en plena cara imposibilitándolo de seguir hablando

¡Ron! Gritó Hermione acercándose a Harry que había caído de bruces al piso

No mereces a mi hermana, creo que deberías decirle con quien se casa.

Ginny lo sabe Declaró Harry tomándose la mejilla herida. La cara de Ron lo decía todo

¡Claro! ¡Tratemos al tonto como tal! ¿Por qué no confiaron en mí?

El relicario Ron Le contestaba Harry El relicario yo

No me digas más Lo frenó el pelirrojo ¡No quiero verlos! ¡Traidores!

Y sin más desapareció.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron mirando hacia el piso, luego de algunos minutos él levantó la vista y declaró

Lo siento.

No veo el porqué exclamó Hermione con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas Él tiene un problema, no nosotros dijo con furia Nunca debí fijarme en él. Casi gritó ella para también desaparecer.

Harry meneaba preocupado la cabeza, de repente unos brazos lo rodearon

Ginny

Si, mi amor

¿Has escuchado?

Todo Le aclaró Si quieres hablo con

No, creo que Hermione tiene razón, él problema es de Ron, debe afrontarlo él solo. Hay que dejar que se le pase.

No creo que se le pase. Ambos se miraron, conocían el ego de Ron y el orgullo de Hermione, parecía que la situación tenía un punto de no retorno.

La castaña se apareció en el departamento de Ron, iba en busca de su maleta que había olvidado allí, lo que menos pensó es que él estaría todavía a esa hora en el lugar

¿Qué quieres? Le gritó

¡Vengo por mis cosas! Gritó ella más fuerte. Ron pareció sorprendido ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creías que vendría por ti? Ella lanzó una fuerte carcajada ¡Ni loca! Has dejado a Harry preocupado, a apenas un día de su boda, por algo que sucedió hace millones de años luz, algo que no tuvo ni siquiera un gramo de comparación con lo que viví ayer aquí. Ron dio un paso al frente ¡Ni se te ocurra acércateme!

¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que ni pienso acercarme a ti! Pensaba marcharme para darte vía libre, te quiero fuera de mi departamento en una hora y de mi vida para siempre Ahora era Hermione la sorprendida ¿Qué creías? Que viniendo aquí ofendida y con tus verdades enfatizó las dos últimas palabras - Yo iba a sentir remordimiento. ¡Te has equivocado! En todo caso deberé ser yo el ofendido, ustedes me engañaron Hermione iba a hablar ¡Estoy hablando yo! La frenó No me refiero a que ustedes tuvieran relaciones, en un punto, a pesar de mi reacción inicial puedo entenderlo, pero que me lo ocultaran todo este tiempo, eso es algo que no puedo, ni quiero perdonar. Adiós.

Y sin dejarle derecho a réplica se marchó.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta entendiendo la frustración de Ron, pero a la vez sabiendo que ella actuó correctamente, y sin esperar un minuto más empacó sus cosas y se marchó.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **OBSESION**

Ron bebía lentamente del vaso de whisky que tenía frente a él sobre el mostrador de aquel bar de mala muerte que encontró en su desesperada huida del departamento.

Poco a poco los personajes que estaban allí se fueron marchando.

Otro pidió Ron al cantinero que de mala gana le sirvió Deje la botella le ordenó y el hombre lo miró con recelo - ¿Qué? preguntó

\- Me espantas los clientes respondió su interlocutor. Ron volteó, era verdad, de las doce personas que había al entrar sólo quedaban cuatro y al él mirarlos uno más se retiró.

El pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo algunos galeones y los arrojó sobre el mostrador al tiempo de decir

\- Ellos no deben pagar por adelantado el cantinero miró lo galeones, depositó la botella frente a Ron, recogió las monedas y se marchó levantándose de hombros continuando con su tarea de limpiar unos vasos y copas con un trapo mugroso.

Ron continuó con sus cavilaciones mientras se vaciaba la botella.

Sabía que en cierto punto Hermione y Harry tenían razón, pero también la tenía él.

Podía llegar a entender en un principio que ambos se lo ocultaran, pero creyó darles a entender, sobre todo a Harry que él había cambiado, ahora era más maduro y responsable aunque la verdad que en este momento no estaba comportándose como tal. Su mente y su corazón estaban en una lid sin precedentes por supuesto que su razón ganaba por varias estocadas, y en ese momento era la lógica y el despecho lo que prevalecían.

Y es que la ira y la desilusión eran muy grandes, lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, él ya encontraría a alguien para seguir con su vida, Hermione quedaba descartada, si no le tenía confianza, no valía la pena por más que la amara con toda su alma, ya no podría creer en ella.

Pronto se le acercó una mujer y al voltear la miró extrañado intentando recordar donde la había visto antes.

La chica le sonrió y lo saludó

Hola Ron. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos ante el descubrimiento de quien era

¡Pansy Parkinson! Sabía que me resultabas familiar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Aquí trabajo, pero eso no es extraño ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Preguntó apoyándose sensualmente sobre el mostrador

\- nada. Sólo bebo algo

¿Aquí?

\- Si, ¿Acaso está prohibido?

\- Para nada, pero es el último lugar donde pensaba que podría verte.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo terminaste en un tugurio como este?

En primer lugar gracias respondió ella sarcásticamente y continuó digamos que mi currículo no daba para mucho más, convengamos que estar del bando equivocado no te deja con muchas oportunidades de un empleo digno.

Ya veo. ¿Y Draco? Acaso no era tu novio

¡Ay! Draco, Draco, Draco. Su padre era un maldito declaró y él asintió pero su madre con esa actitud abnegada y cara de ángel es una peor arpía, aunque debo agregar que mucho más lista que su marido. En cuanto notó que conmigo no iba a tener futuro no dudó en arreglar su matrimonio con Astoria

Yo pensé que ustedes tenían una relación seria declaró Ron y la chica comenzó a reír.

Disculpa, es que relación seria y Draco Malfoy - declaró tapándose la boca - no encajan en una misma oración, nunca hubo un atisbo de sentimiento en esa relación, al menos de una de las partes, para él fue como cambiar de figuritas o sea exactamente lo mismo.

\- Es muy triste

\- Y bueno Ronald Weasley, no todos podemos tener lo que queremos

\- ¿Por qué no? Simplemente hay que luchar para conseguirlo

\- Perfecto, entonces regresamos a la pregunta inicial ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y te repito, bebo, simplemente bebo.

Ron, Ron, Ron ¿Sabes que tienes tatuado en tu frente, Hermione Granger? Él se echó a reír

-¿Tanto se me nota?

\- Se te nota, además tu foto y la de ella han salido en los diarios más que la de Harry Ron dejó de reír pero Pansy continuó Eso es mucho decir.

\- Mira repuso Ron serio Tengo un buen empleo, una familia que me quiere, amigos que darían la vida por mi, y sin embargo aquí estoy, en el mismo lugar que tú

\- No entiendo que significa

\- Que todos somos iguales ante el dolor.

\- No creo que yo sea igual que tú.

\- Claro que sí

\- ¿Quieres que te demuestre que tú y yo somos diferentes? Le propuso Pansy acercándosele a pocos centímetros de la cara.

Ron sonrió, eso era junto lo que necesitaba en ese instante, un momento de puro, absoluto y justo sexo, sin nada más que lo físico de por medio, nada de sentimientos involucrados.

\- Vamos exclamó poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a la chica que comenzó a subir por unas escaleras hacia el piso superior, al voltear Ron pudo observar que el bar se había vaciado.

Luego de caminar por unos pasillos Pansy abrió una de las puertas que allí había y la misma chirrió, cuando ingresaron el pelirrojo pudo ver la cama que ocupaba casi la gran mayoría del pequeño cuarto dando lugar sólo a una mesa de noche y un perchero.

Pansy se acomodó sobre la cama y golpeando el colchón con su mano lo invitó a recostarse a su lado.

Ron se despojó del saco, arrojándolo desprolijamente sobre el perchero a su izquierda, arremetió contra el cuerpo de Pansy, furioso, salvaje y preciso, sus dientes se apoderaron del cuello de ella como un vampiro sediento.

\- ¡Oh! Pansy se sorprendió a pesar que ella era experta en esos juegos y se dejó hacer, la presa se dispuso a su cazador, en un acto casi de redención.

Ron no se detuvo, continuó mordiendo el mentón, las mejillas, los labios mezclando dolor y placer.

Él era gentil, pero brusco a la vez.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Pansy ya lo tenía sobre ella y la dureza bajo el pantalón de él le auguraba una noche espectacular.

Ron le apretaba los pechos, como un desquiciado, pellizcaba sus pezones por arriba de la camisa provocando que los mismos se endurecieran al instante, y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente presionando su cuerpo ferozmente sobre el de ella.

Los gruñidos que salían de la boca de Ron enervaron más a Pansy quien presta se dirigió a la hebilla del cinturón para comenzar a desnudarlo, deseosa de experimentar más intensamente lo que ese simple roce le provocaba.

Él elevó levemente el cuerpo facilitándole el trabajo y gruñó más al sentir la mano presionando su miembro, subiendo y bajando armoniosamente.

\- Joder - exclamó Ron ante la fricción y el aliento en la oreja de ella la hizo estremecer, arqueó su espalda para generar más fricción.

Ron se colocó con las piernas al costado del cuerpo de Pansy y levantándole el torso la despojó de su camisa sacándola por el cuello, demasiado deseoso como para esperar desabrochar todos los botones.

Entonces unos rizos castaños suplantaron a la negra melena. Él sacudió su cabeza intentando recomponer su visión, pero el rostro de Hermione estaba frente a él

-¿ qué sucede Ron? era la voz de Hermione, su cara, su cuerpo entonces se levantó de un salto - ¡Ron! pero ya no escuchaba, se levantaba los pantalones y acomodaba la camisa dentro de él. Al volver la vista ya pudo ver nuevamente a Pansy

\- Lo siento declaró tomando su saco, y dejando unos galeones sobre la mesa de luz intentó desaparecer

\- Hay una protección para que no huyan los clientes sin pagar dijo Pansy

-¿Pasillo? Preguntó Ron aún aturdido

\- Inicio de la escalera dijo ella colocándose la camisa, Ron asintió, salió de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo, miró su reloj, era hora de ir al Ministerio y al llegar a la escalera desapareció.

Apenas aparecer en las afueras del edificio respiró profundamente, era la primera vez que huía despavorido de una mujer, también debía reconocer que era la primera vez que sus sentimientos se anteponían a sus deseos.

Maldita Hermione, maldita su honestidad atrasada y su orgullo desmedido; maldito Harry, maldita su amistad protectora y maldita su cara de pobre huérfano necesitado, y maldito él, maldita su persistencia en preguntar, maldito su orgullo y su ego, maldito no poder seguir con su vida con tranquilidad.

Respiró varias veces, de seguro fue sólo un momento, ya regresaría a ese bar a demostrarle a Pansy que era un semental potente y desaforado, pero por ahora no, era demasiado el bochorno que había pasado huyendo como un crío debutante.

Pero apenas entrar al ministerio notó que su problema era más grande de lo esperado, todas las mujeres con las que se cruzaban tenían el rostro y cuerpo de Hermione, todas lo miraban extrañadas, preguntándole si se sentía bien, el por qué de su palidez y no era hasta la tercer o cuarta pregunta que reconocía finalmente a la persona que realmente hablaba con él.

Se excusó lo mejor que pudo, intentó llegar a su oficina mirando el piso sin levantar la vista y apenas entrar en ella cerró fuertemente la puerta apoyando la espalda en ella

\- Me estoy volviendo loco, loco de remate. Exclamó Ron, al levantar la vista notó que Harry lo miraba preocupado - ¡Qué miras! Le gritó y el morocho continuó trabajando en unos papeles.

Ron se apresuró a ir a su escritorio, ponerse la capa que colgaba de un perchero junto a él, se sentó aún respirando jadeante y buscó algo para hacer.

\- Ginny me pidió que necesitaba hablar contigo. La declaración de Harry lo sorprendió

\- Dile que si es por su boda acotó marcando el pronombre fuertemente no le fallaré, no seré una persona de confiar pero se que soy un buen hermano y nunca la haría sufrir.

\- Ron Intentó hablarle Harry

\- Ahórratelo, sólo malgastarás saliva.

\- Demuestras que hicimos bien en nunca decirte nada le gritó Harry, Ron se levantó de su asiento - ¡Ni creas que me vas a intimidar! Lo enfrentó Te advierto una cosa, como que arruines mi boda como lo hiciste con la vida de Hermione te fastidiaré por el resto de la tuya Y sin más salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensativo intentando descifrar que había querido decir con arruinarle la vida a Hermione, si el que estaba arruinado era él.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

INCOMODIDAD

El día de la boda llegó, por supuesto allí estaba ella, la madrina y todos estaban aguardando por el padrino, Ron.

Nadie dudó que llegara, ya que sabían que ante todo y todos estaba primero su familia, pero los que no sabían lo que había sucedido se sorprendieron de verlo llegar junto a Celia.

Ron le había aclarado a Harry que iría, pero nunca declaró que iría solo, pero al ver a los ojos a Hermione comprendió perfectamente lo que su futuro cuñado le quiso decir aquella mañana.

Arruinada, a pesar del maquillaje y del glamoroso vestido, Hermione parecía una sombra opaca y sin brillo y sin embargo nunca le pareció tan hermosa. Por un momento, lo único que pasaba por su mente era ir a su lado, besarla apasionadamente y decirle que nada le importaba que había sido un obtuso y que nunca dejaría de ser un crío cuando se trataba de ella, que todo quedaba en el pasado, que había exagerado las cosas y millones de cosas más con tal de sentir su cuerpo junto al de él.

Celia le apretó la mano, le había hecho prometer que no se separaría de él ni por un instante y que no permitiría por sobre nada en el mundo que Hermione, Harry o Ginny se le acercaran luego de la ceremonia religiosa, sabía que pasaría por ese momento de debilidad.

Daba por descontado que ninguno de los tres le contaría al resto de la familia lo que sucedía, no al, menos hasta finalizada la boda y probablemente la luna de miel, tiempo suficiente para desaparecer.

Si. Él había tomado una determinación, ahora el que desaparecería sería él.

Y no regresaría jamás, faltaban apenas algunos detalles con el ministerio y con George, lamentaba dejarlo en este momento en que más lo necesitaba pero no había de otra.

Con más tiempo le daría las razones y contaba con que su hermano lo entendiera así como su familia, pero debía esperar que fueran Harry y Hermione quienes contaran lo sucedido, él no interferiría si ellos preferían seguir mintiendo y les concedería sólo ese deseo, que la ignorancia quedara en los suyos y que creyeran lo que demonios quisieran creer; todos excepto George, se lo debía y sabía que podía contar con su silencio y reserva.

Se colocó al lado de Harry aguardando la llegada de su hermana sin mirar por un instante a la chica frente a él, sintiendo que ella lo miraba persistentemente, debía ser fuerte y no dejarse abatir, esta vez él estaba en lo correcto, Hermione Granger podía estar marcada a fuego en su corazón, pero la descartaría de su mente y si con los años no salía de ese maldito órgano bombeador de sangre se lo arrancaría.

La ceremonia trascurrió sin demasiados miramientos, ya había asistido a la boda de Bill, de George, de Percy y ahora le tocaba a Ginny, en algún momento se sintió esperanzado de continuar con la tradición y seguir él en el camino pero definitivamente él estará en las filas de Charly y permanecería soltero.

¿Por qué? Tal vez con el tiempo podría conocer a alguien que sustituyera a Hermione, miró a Celia, ella le guiñó el ojo desde su posición y por un instante se le cruzó por la mente si ella sería ese reemplazo. No, Celia era su amiga, tanto así que cuando le pidió ese enorme favor estuvo totalmente en contra, lo llamó niñato, pendejo y vaya a saber cuantas groserías más referentes a su intransigente actitud y que demostraba con ella que sus dos amigos habían tenido toda la razón en esconderle lo que había sucedido y además añadiéndole que había pasado hacía más de diez años atrás, y que parecía un puritano defendiendo una causa sin sentido. Celia podría tener razón, pero igual era su amiga y no lo dejaría solo en esto, aunque al verla mirar a Hermione con tanta pena le hizo dudar si cumpliría con su palabra, aunque él mismo estaba indeciso de hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Por un instante observó a Hermione que ahora parecía concentrada en lo que decía el párroco, a pesar de las ojeras, tapadas cuidadosamente con maquillaje, los ojos enrojecidos, y esa fragilidad que emanaba de su persona, la conocía, sabía que tenía su orgullo y que jamás cedería a confesar que en alguna medida él podía llegar a tener razón.

Y era eso lo que lo motivaba a irse, su actitud intransigente, que ella ni siquiera tuviese una pizca de fe en su persona, una pequeña duda que él podía ser de confianza, aunque por otro lado su actitud soberbia no le daba mucho crédito.

¿Pero que creían? Él estaba dolido, sus dos mejores amigos lo habían engañado, lejos estaba el estar molesto por lo que había hecho, nunca le preocupó si ella fuera virgen, inmaculada o si hubiese pasado por todo el ejército de Dumbledore haciendo favores sexuales para que ayudaran a Harry, él no era de esos. Lo que le molestaba era la falta de confianza.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos al tiempo de ver que Hermione lo observaba, en una actitud cobarde bajó la mirada para evitarla, no sería capaz de soportar verla tan decaída.

Apenas terminar la ceremonia se acercó a Celia y la tomó fuertemente del brazo

\- Te estás comportando como un chiquiliiiiinnn -Le canturreó su amiga

\- No me lo hagas más dificiiiillll- respondió él imitándola.

La recepción fue muy tradicional, el vals, la torta, los brindis y el baile. En todo momento evitó estar cerca de ella y apenas si saludó a Harry y Ginny, el peor momento fue cuando debió decir unas palabras antes del brindis general.

Todos aguardaban expectantes su discurso, él era el mejor amigo de Harry desde los once años y pudo ver a su madre sacando un pañuelo de su cartera.

\- Que decir -empezó a declarar y Celia lo miró reprobadora- Harry es el indicado para Ginny, ojala yo pueda encontrar una mujer que me entienda y confíe en mí como ella lo hace con él. Salud -Levantó la copa y todos lo imitaron, Molly miró extrañada y guardó su pañuelo sin usar, los demás Weasley se miraron extrañados pero fue la actitud de Hermione lo que más llamó la atención, ella no hizo ni dijo nada, se limitó a mirar hacia abajo, Celia la miró por un instante y sin saber porque le cayó mejor de lo que le había caído todos estos años viéndola desde la perspectiva de Ron.

Cuando la música comenzó a sonar Hermione se levantó le dio un beso a Ginny y Harry y se marchó, con la cabeza en alto sonrió a todos y salió del salón.

Ginny le hizo un gesto a Harry y este la siguió, Ron que se hallaba bailando con Celia pero viendo todos los movimientos se retiró detrás

\- No hagas papelones Ron- Le ordenó la chica y él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Harry caminaba rápido para alcanzar a Hermione que se había levantado levemente el vestido y corría calle abajo

\- ¡Hermione!- La detuvo al doblar la esquina.

\- Por favor Harry, regresa a la fiesta. Siento mucho ser yo la que arruina tu boda- Le dijo sin ya poder soportar más el peso de las lágrimas en sus ojos

\- Amiga- Le decía Harry acercándose para abrasarla

\- No Harry -lo detuvo ella -si me consuelas no podré detenerme y ¡Te juro por lo más sagrado que ya no pienso derramar una lágrima más por Ronald Weasley!

\- Regresa -Le rogaba el chico

\- ¿Para qué? Discúlpame con Ginny, no lo soporto más, ya es bastante pesado verlo en todos lados como para ahora tener que soportar mirar como se regodea con otra chica frente a mí

\- Celia no es nada serio para él

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- Más que seguro. Celia es más como su amiga

\- Yo también lo era y sin embargo eso no le impidió enamorarse de mí. ¿Cómo estar seguros que no lo hará de ella?

\- Puedo asegurarlo, lo hace por despecho y debes darle la razón en ello, estuvimos mal en no decirle la verdad, tal vez no al principio, pero con los años debimos decírselo.

\- estaba tan en el pasado Harry, tan lejos e inoportuno, no pensé en ello nunca más.

\- ¡Tan malo fue! -Intentó bromear Harry

\- ¡Tonto! -Lo retó sonriendo apenas - Sabes bien a que me refiero, las hormonas fueron más fuertes.

\- No más que nuestra amistad

\- Por suerte. Lamento hacerte esto, pero yo lo amo demasiado como para quedarme viéndolo allí tan feliz y sonriente.

\- Sabes que es una fachada, sabes que en fondo se debe sentir mal como tú o peor.

\- ¡Pero yo no traje a Daniel de Argentina para regodearlo frente a él!

\- ¿No había pasajes?- Volvió a bromear Harry

\- Parece que el matrimonio te altera el juicio, si Daniel se enterara ya estaría trasladándose para acuchillarlo y no hubiese permitido tamaño escándalo en tu boda.

\- Si necesitas compañía llámalo.

\- No necesito compañía. Sabes a quien necesito.

\- ¡Vuelve a la fiesta y búscalo! Pídele perdón

\- ya lo hice y él me lo negó. ¡Yo también tengo mi orgullo! -Harry meneó la cabeza

\- la verdad que ambos parecen dos niños de kinder, mira, prométeme que te vas a cuidar y nos vendrás a ver apenas regresemos de la luna de miel

\- Vayan tranquilos, yo estaré bien.

\- Cuando volvamos veremos que hacer con Ginny para solucionar esto.

\- No hay solución, vé y disculpame

\- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! -la interrumpió -no hay nada que disculpar.

Hermione desapareció y Harry apesadumbrado regresó a la fiesta, lo que no vio fue que Ron estaba escondido tras un puesto de flores escuchando toda la conversación.

Una vez terminada la fiesta y junto a Celia en su departamento lo contó todo lo que oyó.

\- Creo que has sido muy lejos, los has herido mucho.

\- ¿Y ellos?

\- ¡Déjate de tonterías! Realmente pareces un niño de kinder - Celia meneaba la cabeza

\- Mi decisión está tomada.

\- ¿Entonces te irás?

\- Si.

\- ¿Adonde?

\- primero a Argentina a darle algunos golpes de puño a ese Daniel - Celia rió y Ron la miró sorprendido

\- No lo puedo creer, te alejas de alguien y lo primero que haces es ir a vengarte de un inocente que nada sabe y que su única culpa es estar enamorado de la mujer que tu amas

\- ¡Yo no la amo!

\- Miéntete pero no harás que yo te lo crea.

\- ¿De quien eres amiga? - preguntaba Ron poniendo los brazos en la cintura

\- Tuya, por eso te lo digo.- Ron sacudió la mano en el aire - En serio ¿donde te quedarás?

\- Aún no lo sé, te enviaré un mensaje apenas me instale.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Mira, con el dinero que tengo bien podría estar veinte años sin trabajar

\- ¡Que bonito! Ningún plan a futuro.

\- Mis planes a futuro se iniciaron, construyeron y desvanecieron en este mismo departamento, en el mismo día comenzaron y terminaron.

\- Suponiendo que te puedes alejar de Hermione

\- ¡Lo haré! - Confirmó y Celia lo miró suspicaz

\- Te doy un par de meses máximo - Le auguró

\- ¡Que poca fe me tienen!

\- No se puede luchar contra el amor.

\- Y lo dice alguien que mató a su esposo - Ron se tapó la boca pero aunque sus ojos reflejaban un profundo arrepentimiento por lo que había dicho ello no impidió que Celia se levantara del sillón donde discutía sentada y le gritara

\- Por eso mismo, yo maté a mi esposo, él me quería matar y aún así, después de más de seis años todavía lo sigo amando. ¡Y él me quiso matar! ¡Por eso no te creo ni por un instante que te alejarás mucho tiempo de Hermione! Y si lo puedes hacer ¡Mejor por ella! Significará que nunca la amaste realmente. - Tomó su cartera y abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta- Cuando te ubiques agregó antes de marcharse - ¡No te molestes en enviarme la dirección!

\- Celia- la llamaba Ron -disculpa soy un tarado

\- Menos mal que tu mismo te das cuenta - exclamaba yendo a la escalera

\- ¡Perdóname!

\- Mañana, hoy estoy furiosa. - Y desapareció

Ron se quedó parado en la puerta de su departamento, meneando la cabeza, últimamente solo hacia las cosa mal.

¿Hasta cuando?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola. Felices fiestas. Por ellas no pude actualizar asi que subiré 2 caps. Seguidos. Bss

CAPITULO 10

¿Cómo alejarme de ti?

Celia lo disculpó, siempre lo hacia, además él reconoció abiertamente que se había comportado como un energúmeno.

Igualmente no desistió de su idea y en una semana ya había rentado el departamento, había solicitado la renuncia en el ministerio, la cual no aceptaron ofreciéndole unas vacaciones sin goce de sueldo hasta que se dignara regresar, lo cual lo sorprendió porque nunca creyó que el ministro lo estimara tanto, aunque podía suponer que su padre y la alta estima que todos le tenían había jugado un papel importante.

Fue con George y le contó todo, su hermano tenía el mismo pensamiento de Celia, pero no discutió con él, lo conocía más para saber que de así hacerlo él se empecinaría más, le dijo que se fuera el tiempo que necesitara y que no se preocupara por nada.

El momento más difícil fue decírselo a sus padres, Molly no salía de su asombro y Arthur seguía sin entender que había sucedido.

\- Necesito alejarme - es la frase que había utilizado con todos - Necesito estar un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo - Lo que no le había dicho a nadie era que pensaba hacer de ese un tiempo algo indefinido.

\- ¿Dónde vas a ir?

\- No lo sé, en cuanto me instale les aviso - Mintió, lamentaba hacerle eso a sus padres, pero sabía que irían a decirse a Hermione y no la quería a su lado nuevamente. Se ocuparía de mantenerlos informados por cartas, obviando la dirección del destinatario.

Ya tenía todo listo, una nueva aventura comenzaba, esperaba poder sacarse a Hermione de su corazón.

Las semanas pasaron y se hicieron meses, estuvo en varios lugares, la verdad es que había salido muy poco en su vida y conocer nuevo sitios le supo agradable, con lo cual no estaba nunca mucho tiempo en uno solo.

Conoció muchas personas nuevas, pero a pesar de los días no lograba sacar el rostro de Hermione de ellas, al menos hasta conocerlas mejor, se sorprendió de recordar que a ella también le sucedía lo mismo.

Por las noches, que extrañamente las pasaba solo, la recordaba, y debía hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no volver.

Se repetía a diario que era un tonto y demás cualidades que le habían dicho cada uno de sus amigos y parientes.

¿Cómo se permitió llegar tan lejos?

¿Iba a perderla dos veces? ¿En que extraño idiota se había convertido?

Una noche mientras dormía tuvo una extraña pesadilla, Hermione huía de él, se ocultaba para nos er descubierta y él la perseguía sin poder alcanzarla, se levantó aterrorizado, y se dió cuenta que se había comportado como un troglodita, debía volver y enmendar todo el daño que había le hecho a ella y a los suyos.

¿Aún estaría a tiempo? ¿Que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento?

En Inglaterra una castaña no estaba de parabienes

\- ¿Otra vez? - Le preguntaba Ginny viéndola regresando del baño

\- Es que la comida de tu mamá me sabe muy pesada

\- ¡Hermione! - la retaba prácticamente - desde que tienes quince años que comes la comida de mamá, además has comido muy poco, al menos en casa. ¿Has ido al médico?

\- ¡Para qué! ¡para que se ría y me diga! Son los nervios, el cambio de ambiente, ya se acostumbrará. Las dos sabemos muy bien lo que me pasa

\- ¿Que te pasa?

\- Me pasa Ron, Ginny. Me pasa Ron - Dijo sentándose en un sillón apesadumbrada. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado, durante este tempo había visto que Hermione se manejaba con mayor soltura y hasta creyó verla más animada, nunca pensó que todavía su huida la seguiría afectando

\- ¿Aún? ¿Mi hermano se comportó como un tarado y aún lo quieres? - Se atrevió a preguntar

\- No se puede dejar de amar Ginny.

\- Lo sé - declaró ella mirando hacia abajo

\- ¿Qué sabes? - Le preguntó Hermione

\- Ron envía cartas, no la está pasando mejor, pero se lo merece.

\- Nadie se merece nada, no sé porque debió ser todo así. ¿Sabes donde está?

\- No - negó Ginny apesadumbrada.

\- No quiero preocuparte, todavía estas de luna de miel

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Hace tres meses que regresé de mi luna de miel! Yo pensé que estabas mejor

\- Nunca me recuperaré. Yo amo a tu hermano - Y Hermione se largó a llorar, pero no fue recibida por los brazos de Ginny y la miró

\- ¡No te pienso consolar!- Le grito ella sorprendiéndola - ¡Si tanto lo extrañas y quieres! ¡Lucha, búscalo, encuéntralo, mueve cielo y tierra! ¡No hagas lo mismo que él! ¡Implórale que te perdone! ¡O mándalo a pasear por su intransigencia! ¡Pero has algo!

\- No tengo fuerzas - Se excusó Hermione

\- ¡Entonces no llores más porque demuestras que tanto no lo amas! ¡Si fuera yo, ni Voldemort me detendría! ¡Me entiendes! ¿No?

\- Tienes razón - Hermione se levantó bruscamente del sillón y enjuagó sus lágrimas- Mañana mismo me pongo a bus... - Se tapó la boca con las manos y corrió nuevamente al baño.

Ginny la acompañó, la salud de su amiga estaba empeorando, ella sabía muy bien lo que era sufrir por amor, lo pasó a los dieciséis años y no se lo deseaba a nadie y mucho menos a su amiga.

Ron mandaba escasas cartas diciendo que estaba bien, pero podía leer entre líneas, estaba más miserable que su amiga vomitadora, esperó pacientemente que saliera del baño y con los brazos cruzados le ordenó

\- mañana, lo primero que haremos es ir al médico.

\- ¿Haremos? ¿No confías en que iré?

\- Confío, pero debo ir a chequear algo - Declaró sonriente Ginny, Hermione la miró sin entender y ella le hizo ojitos, pero la castaña seguía sin comprender y entonces la chica bajó sus manos a su abdomen

\- ¡Oh Ginny! - exclamó Hermione saltando - ¿estás segura?

\- Tengo una semana de atraso.

\- ¿Y te fías en eso? Yo jamás fui regular.

\- Yo soy un reloj amiga, un reloj - Se sonreía Ginny acariciado su vientre.

Al día siguiente ambas fueron al hospital, les extrajeron sangre e informaron que debían esperar una semana a por los resultados.

El médico era conocido de Ginny, su nombre era John era un hombre de mediana edad con algunas canas en su cabeza pero aún jovial, utilizaba métodos muggles y mágicos, Ginny le dijo a Hermione que lo había elegido por ese motivo para que su amiga se sintiera más cómoda.

El médico revisó primero a Ginny y por el examen inicial le auguró un posible embarazo a lo cuál la pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja

\- ¿Algún síntoma? Nauseas, mareos, falta de apetito o vitalidad. - Preguntaba el facultativo

\- No, me siento muy bien.- Contestaba

\- perfecto, no se preocupe

\- Tutéeme por favor - pidió Ginny

\- Bien - respondió el doctor - no te preocupes si tienes esos síntomas, son muy comunes y normales, lo único que debe preocuparte es si tienes pérdidas.

\- Bien - declaró Ginny. El doctor miró a Hermione

\- ¿Qué anda pasando? -Hermione bajó la cabeza

\- Estress -le dice contestó Ginny - mal de amores

\- ¡Ginny¡ - la amonestó Hermione y el doctor sonrió.

\- No se preocupe

\- tutéeme también por favor - pidió la castaña

\- No te preocupes, todo lo que hablemos en consulta será más que reservado. Primero verificaremos los análisis y veremos si hay alguna falta de hierro o algún suplemento vitamínico, si quieres te derivo a alguna consulta psicológica.

\- No, no - se apresuró a contestar - lo que tengo se me pasará, con una mejor alimentación y de seguro unas vitaminas estaré perfecta.

\- Bien, no dejen de venir ¿Les parece el miércoles próximo a las tres de la tarde?

\- Yo no puedo. Tengo una reunión importante en el diario.

\- Yo sí - confirmó Hermione.

\- ¡Yo quiero saber los resultados! - casi lloraba Ginny.

\- Quieres que retire los resultados y luego venimos juntas- le sugirió Hermione guiñándole el ojo al doctor

\- ¡Si por favor! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a decirselo a Harry! - Hermione se sonrojó, pero Ginny era así, cuando algo la emocionaba no le importaba a quien tuviese enfrente, el doctor le sonrió a ambas y apuntó una cita para el miercoles a las tres de la tarde

Durante todo el camino Ginny no paró de hablar, de cómo haría para decírselo a Harry, de cómo prepararía el terreno, que sabía que era muy pronto, que apenas estaban recién casado, pero que ella estaba muy feliz.

Debió apoyarla cuando dudó si Harry iba a estar tan contento asegurándole que él sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y por un instante se imaginó en el lugar de Ginny, sabiendo que estaba embarazada de Ron, toda emocionada para contarle la noticia, sabiendo sin dudar que él estaría feliz de saber.

Un niño, un bebé de hermosos ojos azules y pelo rojo creciendo en su vientre.

Lamentablemente para ella, ese sueño no era posible, el hombre de su vida había desaparecido y con ello la posibilidad de ser feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

 **BEBE**

El miércoles de la semana siguiente Hermione fue a retirar los análisis.

Ya había pactado con Ginny de encontrarse luego de la reunión de la pelirroja para darle la confirmación de la noticia en la casa de sus amigos.

Apenas salió del hospital, abrió el sobre de Ginny y leyó el listado de anotaciones, para ella sin sentido hasta llegar a la importante, su amiga tenía razón, estaba embarazada; tenía tres meses de embarazo.

Se quedó pensativa, según Ginny tenía un retraso de apenas unas semanas, pero se levantó de hombros feliz, evidentemente sus amigos no habían perdido el tiempo en la luna de miel y sonriente se marchó a la casa de sus padres hasta que llegara el momento de encontrarse con Ginny.

Dejó el otro sobre sin abrir sobre la mesa de luz de su habitación y una vez que hubo acomodado todo, verificó la hora e ingresó en la chimenea

\- Casa de Harry y Ginny Potter - Declaró y luego de un estruendo ya estaba frente a la pelirroja que saltando la miraba impaciente

\- ¿Y? ¿Y? - Preguntaba acercándose

\- Felicidades - Le dijo y le extendió el sobre el cual desapareció rápidamente de sus manos.

Ginny leyó el papel y de repente su alegría se apagó, y miró a Hermione pálida diciendo

\- ¿Tres meses?

\- No te preocupes, muchas mujeres menstrúan en los primeros meses de embarazo - intentaba calmarla Hermione, - además en dos días vamos al médico y él mismo te lo aclarará - pero se preocupó por la reacción de su amiga que miraba el papel y la miraba a ella alternativamente y yéndose hacia a tras se sentó en un sillón - Cálmate ¿Necesitas algo? - Ginny estaba más pálida y señalaba el papel y la señalaba a ella - Te buscaré un poco de agua - la castaña volteó hacia la cocina entonces escuchó la declaración de su amiga

\- Este análisis no es el mío. - Hermione se frenó en seco, regreso sobre sus pasos y observó por primera vez el nombre que figuraba al tope de la hoja: Hermione Granger.

De repente todo se oscureció.

Hermione sintió un olor penetrante ingresando por su nariz, aún aturdida y sin abrir los ojos, escuchó muchas voces a su alrededor, demasiadas y todas familiares.

Levantó lentamente los párpados y confirmó con la vista lo que sus oídos habían intuido, en el pie de la cama de la habitación de huéspedes de Ginny estaban, Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Percy y Audrey, a su izquierda Harry, Ginny y John, su doctor, inclinado sobre ella quien le preguntó

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- si, si - contestó aún aturdida - ¿Ginny? - le preguntó - ¿Qué hiciste?

\- ¡Discúlpame! Estaba desesperada, quise comunicarme con Harry y no pude, entonces llame a mamá, que estaba en casa con Fleur de visita porque Bill está en Egipto, para que le avise a papá, para que le diga a Harry - la pelirroja hablaba rápido y Hermione apenas la entendía - y papá se encontró con Percy Y Audrey y todos vinieron aquí luego de llamar al doctor.

Hermione ahora miraba a John quién tomó la palabra

\- Los análisis son correctos, estás embarazada - todos suspiraron - pero me preocupas - continuó hablando el facultativo - tienes muy bajo el hierro, con lo cuál deberás hacer una dieta muy estricta

\- Yo me ocupo - Exclamó Molly

\- ¡Que también es mi hija! - De repente del pasillo se oyó la voz de Jane y Hermione miró a Ginny

\- Estaba desesperada - se excusó la pelirroja

La castaña cerró los ojos y John sintió como sus músculos se tensaban

\- Por favor, la voy a revisar, les ruego aguarden fuera - pronto todos obedecieron, cuando quedaron solos Hermione declaró

\- Gracias

\- De nada, ahora, sabes que los análisis son seguros y sin posibilidad de error, contrario a los de orina - Hermione sintió - Como veo que necesitar realmente descansar - declaró señalando con la cabeza a la puerta y sacando una tarjeta de su traje prosiguió - esta es la dirección de un spa, allí te tratarán muy bien, yo enviaré las prescripciones y dieta para que se hagan cargo de ti y no te preocupes por tu trabajo ya enviaré los formularios que te eximirán de ir, calculo que en una semana ya estarás repuesta ¿Bien?

\- Bien - asintió ella

\- Ahora - dijo tomando unos formularios de la mesa de noche - debo hacerte algunas preguntas para llenar tu reporte en el hospital - iba leyendo a medida que leía en voz alta - nombre - y marcaba con una pluma una marca aprobatoria como dando a entender que tenía el dato - fecha de nacimiento, grupo sanguíneo - levantó la vista y preguntó - ¿Deseas una ecografía muggle para saber el sexo llegado el momento?

\- No sabría decirte ahora

\- Despreocúpate, luego lo hablamos - y continuó leyendo el formulario para luego volver a preguntar - padre de la criatura

Hermione se quedó atónita y luego de meditarlo confirmó

\- Nadie, mi bebé no tiene padre. - John meneó la cabeza

\- eso sí que sería mágico - le contestó - respeto tu decisión personal de no decírselo, pero necesito saber el nombre del padre, especialmente para corroborar la compatibilidad sanguínea, de esa forma estaría preparado al momento del parto si él bebé no fuera compatible contigo y podríamos estar de ante mano preparados, eso ahorraría muchos recaudos y sufrimientos al bebé.

Hermione bajó la mirada

\- Ronald Billius Weasley - dijo sin levantarla y escuchó como la pluma escribía en la hoja, pero también escuchó otro sonido, que le era familiar, pero extraño a la vez no recordando donde lo había oído con antelación, levantó al vista pero no vio nada, se levantó de hombros y esperó que John le hiciera algunas preguntas más

\- Ya puedes irte si lo deseas

\- ¿Puedo desaparecer a la Terminal?

\- Ve, yo me encargaré de las fieras y te haré llegar tu equipaje.

\- Eres adorable - lo saludó y se marchó

John tenía toda la razón, en el spa la mimaron y trataron con suma delicadeza, le llevaban el desayuno a la cama y le suministraban los medicamentos que necesitaba para reponerse, además le ofrecieron masajes y actividades recreativas, hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto

Pero las noches eran difíciles de soportar, estaba decidida a llevar por si misma este embarazo sin involucrara a Ron. Él no quería saber nada de ella y ella si bien moría por ese hecho no iba a bajar la guardia.

Además recordaba con que frialdad y crueldad había tratado a Stephanie y la sangre se heló en sus venas.

Ella no pasaría por eso, ella criaría y educaría sola a su hijo y no habría nadie en el mundo que la persuadiera de ello.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil máxime rodeada de todos los Weasley y especialmente por la crianza que había tenido de sus padres.

Pero aún lo que más lo shockeaba era el hecho de estar embarazada, si Ron aclaró expresamente que él utilizaba un hechizo anticonceptivo.

¿Lo había olvidado con ella? ¿Lo había hecho a propósito?

"Si hay alguien que me puede echar el lazo, esa eres tú Hermione Granger, sólo tú."

Que huecas y sin sentido de oían ahora esas declaraciones, que vacías y desdibujadas, pero al recordarlas Hermione no podía evitar largarse a llorar por haber sido tan ilusa de creer que tenía una oportunidad de estar junto a Ron.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

MALDITA NOTORIEDAD

La semana pasó volando, por suerte John había prohibido las visitas y todo contacto con el exterior, se sentía nueva y renovada, además que su doctor le había confirmado que para el final de tercer mes los síntomas ya iban a desaparecer.

Se observaba en el espejo aún con el vientre plano, pero lo inflaba con aire par darse la ilusión de embarazo y sonreía.

Estaba realmente ilusionada con ese bebé, no le importaba nada más que eso y, si bien al principio se sintió desdichada por deber afrontar la responsabilidad sola, día tras día, mientras sus fuerzas físicas se componían, sus convicciones mentales también.

Ya se había hecho a la idea de estar sola, bueno, al menos sentimentalmente hablando, puesto que dentro de unos seis meses ya no estaría sola nunca más.

También sabía que Ron iría por el niño, obviamente la idea de ir por ella estaba descartada, pero de seguro intentaría responsabilizarse por el niño, pero por suerte ella tenía también una solución para ello.

Apenas salir de allí, hablaría con Daniel, le haría venir y le pediría que montasen una farsa, que se responsabilizara por su hijo, le diría al doctor que se había confundido, se haría falsificar incluso una prueba de ADN, ya que Ron ni ninguno de ellos lo entendería y se libraría de deber verlo a los ojos cada vez que fuera por su hijo.

Daniel, le haría ese favor, incluso intentaría acompañarla y responsabilizarse, pero ella no podía obligarlo a tamaño acto de bondad, aunque él estuviese encantado, su amigo argentino tenía derecho de encontrar a otro amor, lo cual calculaba podía ser pronto y tener sus propios hijos.

¿Tener otro amor pronto? Si, para los hombres era más fácil, al menos eso demostraba Ronald Weasley, que huyó para no verla más y nunca regresó, demostrando que su amor era muy efímero y débil, que no pudo soportar un silencio, porque eso era lo que habían hecho Harry y ella, habían silenciado esa noche.

¿Cómo estarían sus amigos? ¿Ginny estaría embarazada? ¿Tendría los mismos síntomas que tuvo ella? Lamentaba mucho no poder estar a su lado esa primer semana de descubrimiento y ayudarla a sorprender a Harry, aunque calculaba que con todo el escándalo, la sorpresa debió irse por el trasto.

Se miró nuevamente al espejo, infló un par de veces más su estómago y se dirigió a la recepción.

\- Buen día - saludó.

\- Buen día - respondió un grupo de terapeutas, entre las cuales pudo observar algunos rostros nuevos, quienes la miraban con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

¡Por favor! ¿Cuando pasaría todo la exposición por haber ayudado a Harry a derrotar a Voldemort? ¿Ya habían pasado casi seis años o más?

Prefirió prestar atención a otra cosa y se acercó al centro de administración, debía abonar la estadía e informar que se retiraba.

\- Buen día - Volvió a saludar.

\- Buen día - la saludó una dama muy alta, de cabellos cortos negros y ojos castaños

\- Me retiro, quisiera abonar el tratamiento y

\- Ya lo han hecho. - le respondió la dama sonriente, ella la miró sorprendida

\- ¿Quién?

\- Lo siento, me es imposible dar esa información

\- Pero es información que me involucra, ya que es mi responsabilidad

\- Realmente me apena no poder ayudarla, el pago se hizo directamente al director del instituto y no figura quien lo hizo.

\- Quisiera hablar con su director - más que un pedido sonó como una orden

\- Lo siento señora

\- Señorita - la corrigió

\- Perdón, señorita Granger - la dama dudó pero continuó - el director no se encuentra y - acotó mirando un reloj en la pared - su tren parte en cinco minutos, si no se marcha ya mismo lo perderá.

Hermione miró el reloj, pensó que tenía más tiempo, pero meneo la cabeza y sin poder decir más nada se fue marchando

\- Gracias por todo - le dijo a la mujer dentro de la oficina - la pasé muy bien

\- De nada - le sonrió la dama más relajada

Ella se marchó a la Terminal, ya dentro del tren pensaba en la situación y se sorprendió de que este bebé le diera más templanza para afrontar las cosas, en otro momento hubiese comenzado a los gritos, pero en esa ocasión primero previno que una situación agresiva podía afectar al niño y se controló, además la mujer no tenía la culpa de lo que había sucedido y calculaba que el director del spa tampoco.

Ahora bien. ¿Quién sería su benefactor anónimo?

Por supuesto que pensó en Ron. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero sería imposible que él se enterara, ya que de seguro John guardaría el secreto, y ninguno de los Weasley podía decirle algo tan importante sin estar seguros, aunque Harry tendría sus métodos para convencer al doctor, sabía que podía contar con su discreción.

¿Habría sido el doctor quién abono la estadía? Era más lógico, podría pensar que no tendría dinero con ella y luego se lo abonaría en la próxima consulta, la verdad que sería muy considerado de su parte, pero evidentemente no la conocía si no supiera que ella siempre estaba preparada, bueno, miró su estómago y re pensó, casi siempre.

Mientras pensaba en todas sus opciones, un par de damas intentaron ingresar al camarote y se quedaron petrificadas al verla, por algunos segundos la miraron y se miraron entre ellas y luego se marcharon hablando por lo bajo.

Mal dijo su notoriedad, en este momento no la favorecía, en realidad nunca lo hizo, todo lo contrario.

Pronto notó que varias personas pasaban para mirarla, algunas disimuladamente y otras de forma alevosa como si fuera una atracción de un circo, se cruzó de brazos y se distendió observándole paisaje por la ventana, estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero creía que ya era demasiado.

Al llegar a su destino, la cosa no mejoró, parecía peor ya que ni disimulaban que la veían a ella.

¡Acaso no tenían nada que hacer! Respiró varias veces pero luego reflexionó, algo estaba mal.

¿No debería estar todo el mundo enterado de la noticia del embarazo de su amiga? ¿Le habría pasado algo a Ginny?

Corrió al puesto de periódicos para enterarse de alguna novedad, al llegar al mismo se petrificó; no era la foto de Harry y Ginny la que aparecía en el diario, era la de ella y Ron con el título "Hermione Granger embarazada de Ronald Weasley. Todo sobre su desaparición y datos exclusivos. Por Rita Skeeter"

Entonces Hermione descifró el extraño pero a la vez familiar ruido que había escuchado en la casa de Harry, era Rita convertida en escarabajo.

-¡Maldita Rita! - Dijo por lo bajo yéndose del lugar- La demandaré. - ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso había mentido? Hermione lo pensó dos veces, tal vez era la primera vez que la injuriosa periodista no había mentido, y es que la noticia era demasiado perfectamente escandalosa en si misma como para comentar algo más fuera de lugar.

Se concentró y desapareció justo a la entrada de su casa, por suerte sus nervios no la traicionaron y estaba frente a la casa de sus padres.

Abrió la puerta y entró apresuradamente, por suerte a esa hora sus progenitores estarían en sus trabajos con lo cual tendría un momento a solas para pensar, pero apenas ingresar el correr de la ducha del pasillo la sorprendió, sin dudarlo tomó su varita pero luego meneó al cabeza, si alguien estaba tomando una ducha no estaría preparado para luchar, pero ¿Quién sería?

Se acercó por el pasillo, estaba a escasos tres metros cuando un hombre, envuelto en una toalla de la cintura para abajo salía del sanitario con la cabeza gacha arreglando la prenda para que no se caiga.

\- ¿Daniel? - Él levantó la cabeza

\- caramelito - le dijo y estiró los brazos, Hermione no lo dudó y corriendo se aferró a ese abrazo protector, no le importó que las gotas que caían de sus mojados cabellos la estuviesen empapando

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sin soltarse

\- Me enteré

\- Llegó hasta allí la noticia

\- Por supuesto, sabes que somos muy chismosos allá - repuso él - y me vine todo enojado y caliente porque ni me avisaste y cuando llego me encuentro con este quilombo, Ginny y Harry me lo contaron todo - Hermione se abrazó más fuerte - No te preocupes, en cuanto vea a ese colorado le doy un par de piñas

\- No Daniel, Ron te destrozaría - Se separó preocupada

\- ¡Che! ¿No me tenés fe?

\- Él es auror y tu un administrativo, lo siento pero ni siquiera podrías acercártele y no quiero verte lastimado, no vale la pena.

\- Vos lo vales - le dijo y al verle a los ojos Hermione tomó coraje para pedirle ese gran favor que la sacaría de todo el lío en el cual estaba metida.

\- ¿Harías algo por mí? Algo muy grande

\- Lo que sea - respondió él con convicción, y cuando Hermione iba a preguntarle alguien tocó la puerta

\- De seguro es un periodista, me deshago de él y seguimos - declaraba la castaña yendo a abrir la puerta.

Pero no era ningún reportero era Ron que sin siquiera pedir permiso ingresó a la casa.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le gritó Hermione

\- estoy aquí para acordar como manejaremos esto - La fría voz de Ron sólo era comparable con la aún más fría mirada provocando con ello que Hermione enmudeciera, él volteó a ver al hombre en el pasillo semi desnudo - ¿Quién es él? - Preguntó

Hermione se acercó al lado de Daniel y lo miró, todavía retumbaban las palabras de su amigo en la mente "Lo que sea, lo que sea"

\- Él es el padre de mi hijo - declaró y le extendió la mano, era una artimaña que utilizaban cuando mentían para saber si estaban en sintonía, por fracción de segundo Hermione sintió que su corazón iba a estallar, pero luego el fuerte agarre de la mano de Daniel le infirió una nueva energía. Ron estaba sorprendido, pero luego declaró

\- Sabes que si mientes, esa mentira durará poco y solo sumará un contratiempo.

\- pensé que te protegías en todas tus relaciones sexuales ¿Por qué dudas conmigo? - respondió Hermione valientemente apoyada en el agarre de Daniel que impedía ver como ella temblaba.

Por un instante un brillo en los ojos de Ron la hicieron dudar, pero luego regresó la helada mirada

\- Olvidé hacerlo contigo, no lo he hecho a propósito - hizo silencio parecía estar midiendo las palabras, como teniendo una lucha interna pero luego escupió- fue un error. - Hermione tambaleó pero apoyada como estaba de Daniel nadie, excepto él pudo notarlo

\- Quédate tranquilo, este envase estaba lleno cuando lo usaste, yo con Daniel jamás me cuidé, contigo sí.

\- Te repito que si mientes...

\- ¡Deja de amenazarla!- Le gritó Daniel dando un paso al frente

\- No puedo pegarle a un hombre casi desnudo, vístete para que pueda noquearte sin que sufras un papelón - gruñó Ron hablando entre dientes

\- ¡Nadie le va a pegar a nadie! - Exclamó Hermione pero Daniel ya estaba corriendo a buscar sus ropas dejándola sola con Ron - esto es innecesario, peleas por algo sin sentido para ti

\- La ficha del doctor

\- un error de cálculo, lo siento si te ilusioné

\- De ninguna manera, pero soy de los que se responsabilizan por sus acciones y faltas.

\- No es tu responsabilidad - Entonces Hermione recordó el spa - ¿Tú pagaste mi estadía?

\- Tómalo como un regalo

\- No quiero nada tuyo - decía Hermione yendo hacia su cartera, era cierto pero la realidad era que ya portaba algo precioso y de él en su vientre, sacó unos galeones de su cartera y los extendió sobre la mesa, ni pensaba acercársele, un simple roce la delataría - Tómalo y vete.

\- Primero descartaré mi paternidad y...

\- Quien te escuchara - lo interrumpió ella apoyándose en la mesa ya que estaba punto de caerse - pensaría que buscas una excusa para estar conmigo, pensé que no me querías más en tu vida - Ron apretó los dientes y se le acercó a escasos centímetros, parecía un león hambriento a punto de devorarla, pero luego retrocedió y agregó

\- No es por ti, es por el bebé.

\- Entonces puedes irte tranquilo, no es tuyo, y además le faltas el respeto a Daniel - No acababa de nombrarlo cuando el susodicho ya estaba vestido y acercándose rápidamente para pelear, pero Hermione se interpuso entre los dos - repito nadie le va pegar a nadie, puedes irte no hay nada que puedas o debas hacer aquí- y cuando notó que ninguno iba a proceder, se acercó a la puerta , la abrió y declaró - Vete Ron.

Cuando el pelirrojo se fue Hermione volteó a ver a Daniel y este le dijo

\- estamos en serios problemas.


	13. Chapter 13

CPITULO 13

PATERNIDAD

\- Sabes que Ron tiene razón, tu mentira acabará con un simple análisis - Dijo Daniel.

\- Lo falsificaré declaró Hermione y luego se tapó la boca Lo siento, no puedo inmiscuirte en esto, podrían sacarte tu licencia y

\- Ni lo digas caramelito, enfrentarme a ese león embravecido fue lo más emocionante que me sucedió en la vida, luego de vos, por supuesto.

\- Eres más loco de lo que esperaba

\- Por ti, dime donde y cuando Y se rió con ganas Tengo un conocido, de un conocido que nos puede ayudar con ese tema

\- ¿Aquí?

\- Y ya sabés, la mano larga del Argentino jua jua Daniel movió una mano como si fuera una garra y ambos rieron es bueno verte reír Hermione.

\- Tú siempre me sacas una sonrisa

\- pero no soy el que te quita la respiración

\- ¡Basta! Ronald Weasley es pasado. Ahora dime. ¿Te atreves a ser mi esposo?

\- Ya te lo dije, dónde y cuando Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y haciendo una seña marcial.

\- ¿Puedes hablarme en serio?

\- No le contestó necesitas risas y no amarguras, dejame todo a mi que pronto lo solucionamos. ¿Tu casa o la mía? Decía él tomando unas notas de una pequeña libreta que sacó de su jean

\- No creo que quieras vivir con mis padres

\- Son super macanudos me encantaron, pero tienes razón. ¿Lista para irte a Argentina? Hermione suspiró y luego de un instante declaró

\- No es justo para ti

\- Lo que es justo para mi lo decido yo. Decime que querés, menos a Ron eso no te lo puedo dar, en realidad tenerlo sólo depende de vos.

\- Él me odia.

\- Si jaja exclamó Daniel y ella lo miró sorprendida ese está metejoneado hasta la testa.

\- Traducción pidió Hermione, como siempre lo hacia cuando no entendía a Daniel y su lunfardo

\- Que está más enamorado que príncipe de cuento.

\- Se nota que no lo conoces

\- pero si es transparente che. ¿Vos no te das cuenta? Si le dices del bebé, vendrá comiendo como gatito de tu mano.

\- No quiero eso.

\- ¿Amor, no te das cuenta que sólo lo usa para acercarte a vos?

\- Sería idiota de su parte. ¿No es más fácil decirme que todo está superado y punto?

\- ¿Y la diversión de las telenovelas, dónde queda?

\- Igualmente yo no quiero a un Ron resignado porque no tiene otra opción que aceptar su paternidad.

\- AH! Prefieres el león embravecido, ya decía yo que eras una mosquita muerta masoquista.

\- ¡Daniel! Y él rió nuevamente haciéndola reír otra vez, así pasaron la tarde ella hablando en serio y él gastando bromas, hasta que llegaron sus padres, allí la historia cambio.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como iban a reaccionar, pero extrañamente estaban calmados y sumamente encantados con su amigo argentino.

Era increíble lo bien que Daniel se acopló a sus padres, debía reconocer que tenía un sex apil increíble al punto de hacerlo casi inhumano, parecía un vampiro que embelezaba a sus victimas para devorarlas, y sin embargo era tan amable y cariñoso como un osito de peluche.

¡Sería tan fácil enamorarse de Daniel!

¡Sería tan fácil dejarse mecerse en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida!

¡Sería tan fácil !

De no ser por el pequeño detalle que no era a él al cual su corazón le pertenecía.

Terminada la cena sus padres se retiraron a su dormitorio, les agradeció que no preguntaran nada más y aceptaran lo que ella les había dicho, que efectivamente estaba embarazada, pero que la paternidad de su hijo prefería resérvasela.

Lamentaba mucho hacerlos sufrir con esa declaración, aunque ellos jamás se inmiscuyeron en sus decisiones y por supuesto no iban a comenzar ahora.

\- ¿Pensaste bien lo que haces? - Le preguntó Daniel

\- Si y lo peor es que te involucro demasiado.

\- Yo estoy chocho, mi sueño se hizo realidad, yo quiero estar con vos, aunque no sea más que un espejismo, pero puedo lidiar en esta relación donde solo uno quiere.

\- Yo te quiero. Resopló Hermione pero Daniel le levantó una ceja dándole a entender lo que quería decir y ella bajó la cabeza declarando - Es injusto.

\- Mira caramelito, la vida no es justa, no al menos para la mayoría. Muy pocos tienen todo lo que quieren, algunos no tienen la oportunidad, y otros la desperdician.

\- ¿estoy desperdiciando una oportunidad?

\- Si, yo creo que ese hijo estaría mejor con su verdadero padre. Además él no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados, hará todo lo posible para sacarse la duda sobre su paternidad.

\- No quiero hablar más de Ron Contestó Hermione molesta - ¿Tú serias capaz de criar a un niño aunque no fuera tuyo?

\- ya estás preguntando idioteces. Yo soy huérfano, mi madre o padre me abandonaron en la puerta de una mujer que me crió como su hijo desde el primer momento que me vio, para mi no hay otra madre que ella, lamentablemente ya estaba entrada en años cuando me encontró y cuando yo tenía quince años murió. Ya sabés esa historia Hermione asintió Por suerte estaba en el internado de magia y allí me quedé hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, nunca tuve a nadie más que a ella y siempre me dio todo su amor, a pesar de yo ser diferente, porque ella era muggle, pero al descubrir que yo era mago nunca me rechazó.

Yo no sería un buen hijo si le hiciera lo mismo a otro niño, además, la concepción es un lazo sanguíneo pero la paternidad es un lazo de crianza y pienso ser el mejor padre del mundo.

\- ¿Y esposo?

\- ¿Tengo problemas en ese campo? Sonrió Daniel pícaramente

\- No tonto Le respondió Hermione relajada y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él - ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?

\- No te ahogues en un vaso de agua, te repito, si vos quieres él vuelve al lado tuyo sin dudarlo, él te quiere.

\- No estoy tan segura.

Daniel se levantó de hombros y pasó un brazo por sobre los de Hermione acercándola más a su cuerpo, la apoyó como el buen amigo que era y sabía que ella lo necesitaba de esa manera, no esperaba nada más, se quedaría aguardando por la decisión final de Hermione y si esa lo incluía a él, se esforzaría por ser el mejor padre y marido, si Ronald Weasley desperdiciaba esa oportunidad él no lo iba a hacer.

Por su parte el pelirrojo se apareció en casa de Harry y Ginny donde se estaba quedando ya que su departamento estaba arrendado y quería escapar de los ojos tristes de su madre.

\- Maldito argentino, inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos gritó y en un segundo los dueños de casa se aparecieron en la sala.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Preguntó Harry

\- ¿hablaste con ella? inquirió Ginny

\- hablé con ella, y asegura que no es mi hijo ambos interlocutores se quedaron boquiabiertos pero miente, descarada y abiertamente, miente.

\- ¿Y por qué insultas a Daniel?

\- Mira Harry, ni lo nombres. Te he pedido disculpas por mi exagerada reacción, pero no puedo entender como es que lo recibieron, bastante con tener que soportar que ustedes le hablen para ahora verlo en casa de Hermione.

\- Es muy simpático Sonrió Ginny, pero luego se puso seria al ver el rostro de su hermano

\- El señor simpatía declaró Ron irónicamente estaba en la casa de Hermione, casi desnudo y aparentemente muy cómodo.

\- está viviendo allí dijo Harry

\- Aprovechándose de la amabilidad de Jane y Edgar

\- ¿Celoso Ron? Preguntó Ginny

\- ¡Celoso! No, no estoy celoso, pero me aseguraré de que mi hijo no sea criado por otro que no sea yo. Si lo hubieran visto, tomándole la mano y defendiéndola, sin importarle la mentira, capaz de hacerse cargo de un niño que no es suyo.

\- No estás seguro de ello Le dijo Harry

\- Estoy más seguro de lo que crees respondió.

\- ¿Cómo es eso? Preguntó Ginny

\- No puedo explicarlo, simplemente lo sé. Pero yo me haré cargo de ese niño.

\- ¿Y Hermione? Preguntó Harry

\- Deberá compartir la custodia.

\- ¿No piensas casarte con ella? ¿Acaso no la amas Ron? ¿No ibas a ir allí a solucionar las cosas? Ginny no entendía a su hermano.

\- Si la hubieran visto, defendiendo su mentira. Y Daniel apoyándola

\- Eso hace un hombre enamorado Declaró Harry estar con su mujer apoyándola y solucionando las cosas.

\- Entonces Dijo Ron marchándose tal vez no esté tan enamorado de Hermione como lo creí.

Ambos amigos se miraron y lo único que escucharon fue el portazo cuando Ron cerró la puerta de su habitación.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

No te escaparás tan fácilmente

Ron se desplomó en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes.

A quien cuernos quería engañar.

Él estaba enamorado de Hermione de tal manera que el estar junto a ella le nublaba el juicio y la razón.

Pero si ella prefería irse con ese argentino, era su decisión.

Pero con su hijo no, y el hijo que estaba en el vientre de Hermione era de él. ¡Tenía que serlo!

Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable, él tenía que ser fuerte y autosuficiente, pero el recordar como Daniel le aferraba la mano le dolía cada vez más.

Como si fuera una niña, se aferró a la almohada, la mordió fuertemente, no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas escapan, no sabía si por furia o dolor, pero salían sin poder detenerlas.

¿Cómo era tan idiota de dejar que las cosas llegaran a ese punto?

¿Cómo era tan idiota de dejarla irse con otro?

¿Cómo era tan idiota de no poder pedirle perdón?

Lanzó la almohada al piso y meneó con la cabeza varias veces

¿Realmente él amaría a Hermione?

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Harry se asomó a la habitación y luego volvió a salir.

\- Se quedó dormido declaró

\- No es para menos, hace una semana que duerme mal y come peor.

\- ¿No hemos sido demasiado duros?

\- Yo conozco a mi hermano, hay que dale duros palazos para que entienda.

\- Me duele verlo así.

\- A mi también, pero hay que dejarlo que entre solo en razón.

\- ¿Crees lo que dijo que tal vez no a ?

\- ¡Ni lo digas! Eso no lo creo ni aunque lo declaren ante escribano público. repuso Ginny interrumpiendo a su esposo.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Inquirió él apoyando su mano en el vientre de ella

\- estamos muy bien, no te preocupes, no vamos a ningún lado.

\- sabes que yo recorrería el mundo entero para atraparte. Le decía Harry pasándole un brazo por los hombros y llevándola al dormitorio principal.

\- sabe que no tienes que dar ni un paso, me tiene atrapada señor Potter.

\- Claro que sí señora Potter Y juntos sonriendo a pesar de la tristeza por sus amigos se retiraron a descansar.

Al día siguiente Harry se retiró al ministerio y Ginny se quedó haciendo la limpieza, de repente un estallido en la chimenea la sorprendió

\- ¡Hermione! Gritó y se abalanzó sobre ella. La castaña respondió al abrazo y luego le preguntó

\- ¿Cómo estas, cómo está esa pancita? Le dijo apenada pero intentando sonreír

\- Nosotros estamos muy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo está mi sobrinito? Hermione se levantó de hombros y contestó

\- Bien.

\- O sea que es hijo de Ron Afirmó la pelirroja

\- Si, es hijo de Ron.

\- ¿Entonces porque ayer discutiste y le mentiste a mi hermano?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Él está con nosotros Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y dio un paso atrás.

\- ¡Ni sueñes con irte! La amenazó la pelirroja - ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar!

\- ¿está aquí?

\- Si Y Hermione se horrorizó

\- Descuida, hace una semana que no duerme, ayer estaba exhausto, creo que dormirá una semana seguida y sabes que sería imposible despertarlo.

\- Yo ya no sé quien es Ron Ginny, ya no sé.

\- Ron es Ron, es el hombre del cual te enamoraste, y si te o propones puedes moldearlo como quieras

\- Yo no quiero moldearlo, quiero que sea como es.

\- ¿Cómo es? Preguntó Ginny levantando sus cejas

\- ¡Si! Son sus defectos por lo que más lo amo, para mi son virtudes.

\- Aunque te lastime.

\- No puedo explicarlo. Si él cambiara por mi yo me sentiría en deuda, es como si me pidiera que no defendiera a los desprotegidos.

\- Pero esa es una cualidad tuya Hermione, mejor di que es como si él te pidiera que no seas una arrogante soberbia que siempre cree tener la razón igual que él Hermione se cruzó de brazos

\- ¿eso piensas de mi? preguntó molesta

\- ¡No! Respondió rápidamente Ginny y ella sonrió Eso eres

\- ¿Qué? Le gritó Hermione

\- Eres soberbia y arrogante, nunca puedes perder una pelea, prefieres huir incluso antes de enfrentarte a la verdad. ¿No estás haciendo eso ahora? Te irás con otro hombre, estás haciendo sufrir a mi hermano, él - Pero Ginny hizo silencio, no debía decir más No puedes privarle estar con su hijo, menos por algo que no tiene sentido.

\- Lo tiene. Yo creo que Ron no me ama Declaró Hermione bajando la cabeza a punto de largarse a llorar. Ginny no pudo contradecirla, la declaración de su hermano el día anterior la dejaban sin defensas, y como estaba ya inmiscuyéndose en terrenos demasiados personales no habló más. Si bien ella siempre era la conciliadora y la que intervenía, incluso sin permiso entre ellos dos, esa era una ocasión para hacerse a un lado. Simplemente abrazó a Hermione y la dejó llorar en sus brazos

\- Basta, no llores más, le hace mal al bebé. Le decía yendo a la cocina Vamos a tomar un té.

\- Si, necesito decirte algo muy importante y tengo prisa. - Respondía Hermione seria.

Dos pisos más arriba un pelirrojo se revolvía en su cama, de repente se levantó sobresaltado gritando

\- ¡Yo te amo! respiró varias veces intentando recuperar el aliento y se acomodó los cabellos que tapaban su rostro.

La pesadilla había sido horrible, Hermione yéndose para siempre de su lado, sin siquiera volteando para verlo, sola y apesadumbrada.

¿Podía ser tan idiota de no darse cuenta que todo era una mentira?

Fue un completo tonto de solo pensar que ella lo cambiaría por otro tan fácilmente.

¿No era que un hombre enamorado lo perdona todo?

¡Y él estaba enamorado!

¡Pero no se iba a dejar pisotear!

¿No había sido siempre ese el eje de su relación con Hermione?

Disputas infinitas por saber quien era el más fuerte. ¿No era eso lo que a ella le gustaba?

De repente repasó una a una todas las peleas que tuvieron, todos los sinsabores por los que pasaron, la distancia, el silencio, la pugna por ser más fuerte que el otro.

Y se dio cuenta que ya nada de eso importaba.

Que de ser necesario rogaría para que ella regresara a su lado.

¿Tan bajo caería?

\- ¡Claro! De repente gritó levantándose de la cama.

Salió disparado de la habitación, salió como un remolino sin siquiera despedirse de su hermana.

Se apareció frente a la casa de los padres de Hermione y tocó a la puerta.

Jane lo recibió

\- Hola Jane buen día, yo - pero hizo silencio ¿Qué podía decirle? Siento todo esto yo

\- No es nada Ron, nosotros lo entendemos, somos humanos también. ¿Sabes? Y le sonrió

\- ya lo sé, pero yo soy un idiota de primera línea.

\- Eso tiene solución le contestó la dama abrazándolo cariñosamente los hombres suelen ser siempre tontos hasta que conocen a la mujer indicada y se dejan cambiar.

\- ¡Te escuché! Le decía Edgar saliendo de la cocina - ¡Vamos a tomar un café!

\- No yo - Intentaba excusarse Ron

\- Yo nada, con la pinta que tienes se nota que lo necesitas.

Y ambos lo empujaron a la cocina, aceptó el café, pero rechazó las galletitas caseras de Jane

\- Se nota que te encuentras mal, de lo contrario ya las hubieras devorado declaraba Edgar

\- No quiero ser grosero ni atrevido, pero realmente necesito, me urge agregó hablar con Hermione.

\- Ella no está, se fue Dijo Jane

\- ¿Y Daniel? Preguntó instintivamente Ron

\- Salieron juntos declaró Edgar.

\- Se fueron, tan pronto. Yo yo ¡Necesito detenerlos! ¡Yo quiero que Hermione me cambie Jane! ¡Yo quiero cambiar, yo voy a cambiar! Simplemente necesito que esté a mi lado y poder reparar todo el daño que le hice.

La pareja se miraba apesadumbrada, ambos se habían levantado a la mañana y ninguno de los magos estaba allí, no sabían que decirle a Ron

\- Lo siento Ron, Daniel no ha dejado nada de su ropa, ha empacado todo y se ha marchado, nos dejó una nota, pero

\- ¿Puedo leerla? preguntó y la pareja se miró dudando - ¡Por favor! Suplicó y ante esto Jane le extendió la misiva

Ron leyó en voz alta

" _Queridos Jane y Edgar, lamento desaparecer abruptamente, ya nos comunicaremos en el futuro._

 _Su hija va a ser feliz, se lo merece, los voy a extrañar mucho ya que son muy simpáticos._

 _De seguro volveremos a vernos pronto. Besos. Daniel."_

\- ¿Se fue con Hermione? ¿Qué significa? Preguntaba Ron

\- No lo sabemos, es tan extraña para ti como para nosotros.

\- ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¡No lo voy a permitir! Y salió volando de la casa.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Final

Ron corría sorteando a todas las personas que se le cruzaban a su paso, quienes lo miraban extrañados, aunque de seguro interpretaban que era algún pasajero perdiendo su vuelo.

El aeropuerto era enorme, pero él lo conocía, pronto verificó los vuelos que salían a Argentina y se dirigió a las entradas de embarque.

Miró por todos lados, por primera vez agradeciendo su altura que le permitía ver más allá, pero sin dudar en subirse a algún asiento para tener mejor visión y provocando que algunos guardias de seguridad lo amonestasen.

Nada le importó, ni las amenazas ni las reprimendas, el aire que entraba por sus pulmones parecía quemarlo por dentro y sentía minuto a minuto que pasaba que ya todo estaba perdido.

Estuvo por horas viendo a cada persona que abordaba en los diferentes vuelos al país sudamericano e incluso estuvo tentado a tomar un vuelo pero lamentablemente no traía consigo su pasaporte.

Y cuando su esperanza se acababa pudo vislumbrar una espesa y castaña cabellera avanzando a la entrada, corrió como un loco, hasta llegar al lado

\- ¡Hermione! Gritó, pero al girar la muchacha no era ella, la chica lo miró sorprendida y luego de unos segundos él agregó Lo siento, la confundí con otra persona. La mujer sonrió y sin decir nada continuó con su camino.

No había logrado detenerla, ella se había ido, y con justa razón, él había sido un completo estúpido.

Sin darse cuenta se deslizó por una de las columnas hasta quedar sentado en el piso y comenzó a llorar.

La gente lo miraba, pero como era un lugar de despedidas muy pocos realmente se quedaron observándolo.

Luego de verificar que ya no había ningún vuelo más se marchó a la casa de Harry y Ginny abatido y cansado.

Entró por la puerta principal, y se dejó caer en el sofá, pronto Ginny salió a su encuentro

\- ¿Qué sucede Ron? Le preguntó preocupada al ver sus ojos enrojecidos

\- La perdí Ginny, volví a perderla. Ella se fue, se marchó. Miraba el piso apesadumbrado

\- ¿Se marchó? Preguntó Ginny sin entender.

\- Si, se marchó. ¡Pero ya mismo tomo mi pasaporte y la voy a buscar! Se levantó del sillón y dándole la espalda a su hermana comenzó a pasear nervioso por la sala - ¡O mejor pido un traslador y me aparezco antes que ellos! ¡Esta vez no se va a escapar tan fácil! ¡No voy a perderla! ¡Voy a hacerla entrar en razón! ¡Le daré de nalgadas en el trasero o me arrodillaré, suplicaré! ¿Crees que diciéndole que la amo va a ser suficiente?

\- No lo sé respondía Ginny - ¿Por qué no le preguntas tu mismo? Ron no entendía lo que su hermana le quería decir, hasta que levantó la cabeza, viró y pudo ver a Hermione detrás de su hermana, con lágrimas en los ojos que ya estaban enrojecidos de tanto llorar, igual que él.

Ginny se apartó lentamente, como no queriendo siquiera que su presencia se note, pero aunque hiciera una bulla de mil demonios, ellos no notarían su persona.

Ron y Hermione se miraban, sin moverse, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus ojos suplicando por perdón.

Ambos habían sido los causantes de esa situación y sólo estaba en sus manos arreglarlo.

Sin mediar palabras los dos avanzaron el uno hacia el otro hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso, arrodillándose en el piso y abrazándose con fuerza.

Ginny se cruzó las manos en el pecho, y sonreía feliz.

\- Lo siento

\- Yo lo siento

\- No, yo lo siento más Y ambos reían, porque hasta para pedirse perdón discutían.

-¿Alguna vez dejaremos de pelear? Preguntaba él acariciando sus cabellos y acercándola más a su cuerpo

\- espero que nunca lo dejemos de hacer, pero lo que más deseo es jamás separarme de ti Ron.

\- Pensé que te perdía, casi me vuelvo loco. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Daniel?

\- Él regresó con un traslador a su país. No pude hacerle eso y luego agregó ni a ti ni a mi, vine aquí para decirle a Ginny, para pedirle que me ayudara a solucionarlo todo.

\- Te amo, y no te dejaré ir, no hace falta que hagas más nada y si tu hijo es de Daniel, no me importa, yo te quiero a mi lado como sea

\- Es tuyo Ron, perdón por mentir, será la última vez, te lo prometo, juro que jamás te ocultaré algo, jamás.

\- eso ya no me importa, nada me importa.

\- A mi sí, quiero que vuelvas a confiar en mi, quiero que nada pueda empañar nuestro futuro, nada.

\- nada lo va a hacer, te quiero, te amo y sobre todo confío en ti, porque ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad nunca mentiste, me estabas protegiendo y además era algo sin sentido, yo me comporté como un tonto

\- Si simplemente acotó Hermione sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tu? ¿Serías la esposa del tonto? Le preguntó

Ginny inspiró profundamente y ambos voltearon a verla notando su presencia.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Contéstale! ¿Serán señor y señora tonto? ¿Si o no?

Los tres se echaron a reír, en un solo segundo todas las penas desaparecieron, tal vez para algunos no podía ser posible solucionar tantos malos ratos en un santiamén pero es que nadie conocía a Hermione y Ron.

Ellos eran únicos en su especie, soberbios, egocéntricos, dueños de la verdad, pero locos el uno por el otro, haciendo que sin darse cuenta cada uno se moldeara a la perfección al otro, convirtiendo la soberbia en humildad, el egocentrismo en generosidad y compartiendo la verdad, pero la única que importaba, la verdad absoluta era que se amaban y que nada podría separarlos jamás.

EPILOGO

Los tres paseaban tomados de la mano, iban rumbo a una plaza de juegos donde se encontraban por las tardes con Harry y Ginny, Hermione tenía una barriguita de siete meses de embarazo y poco a poco vieron a las cuatro figuras que se les acercaban.

\- Tío Harry Salió corriendo Hugo, el hijo de ambos, al encuentro de su padrino - ¡Hola madrina! saludó a Ginny

\- Hola precioso respondió la dama mirando el sorprendente parecido de su sobrino a su hermano, y pensando que ni siquiera con papeles falsos podría haber llegado Hermione a negar que era hijo de Ron, sonrió por el recuerdo, ya lejano.

Habían pasado seis años ya. Todo sucedió repentinamente, en apenas un par de meses su hermano se casó, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Por supuesto que ellos continuaban discutiendo, a veces se alegraba de no tener esa actitud con Harry aunque a veces también los envidiaba ya que cuando se reconciliaban, siempre lo hacían, era mejor irse de la habitación.

Aún no entendía como era que ella había tenido otro hijo antes de ellos.

\- Hola Harry, Ginny Saludó la castaña - ¿Cómo estás hermosa? Le preguntaba Hermione a Lily, la pequeña en brazos de la pelirroja, mientras que James ya se trepaba en hombros de su tío Ron tal cual lo hacia Hugo con Harry.

\- Nos vamos - decían los cuatro saliendo al trote los mayores como si fueran caballos y los niños sonriendo alegres.

Ellas menearon la cabeza y se acercaron a un columpio donde aseguraron a Lily y mientras la hamacaban conversaban

\- ¿Cómo está esa pancita?

\- ¿pancita? Parece que voy a estallar en cualquier momento. reía Hermione estoy muy bien.

\- ¿Hablaste con Daniel? Preguntó Ginny

\- ¡Si! Él y Celia están en Barbados de luna de miel.

\- ¿Luna de miel? Si no se han casado declaraba Ginny extrañada

\- Y no piensan hacerlo, pero eso no les impide disfrutar de una luna de miel permanentes. ¿Sabias que ella está embarazada?

\- ¡No! ¿En serio?

\- ¡Si! Y ambos están muy felices, nos han dicho que si es varón le pondrán Ron y si es niña Hermione porque de no haber sido por nosotros no se hubieran conocido.

\- ¡Que flechazo! dijo sonriente Ginny

\- ¡Increíble! Y estoy muy feliz ellos merecían esa felicidad.

\- ¿Esa felicidad?

\- Si Ginny, la felicidad de estar con la persona justa para ti, con tu alma gemela declaraba Hermione mirando a su esposo que instintivamente levantó la cabeza y desde la distancia le sonrió lanzándole un beso al cual ella respondió.

FIN

Return to To


End file.
